The Little Mermaid
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: This story centers around Akauriana, a beautiful young enchanted mermaid who dreams of life on land. With determination and the help of her friends, she'll have the courage to make her dreams come true as well as saving her underwater kingdom from the evil demonic sea witch, Eraza in this semi-anime twist on the classic tale by Hans Christian Anderson.
1. Chapter 1: Akauriana's Beginning

Once upon a time, in a land far from one's own. There's a world of kingdoms, colonies and villages that lived in peace for each of their people from the far ends of the earth itself. Most of the times there will be all kinds of dangers that looms over them, depending on where to find it. But the real tale begins under the depths of the deep blue sea. Many sailors heard of the tale that stated of a rare race of creatures who lives among the fishes and other marine life. They swim with other sea mammals, talks with them and to them, fish are like birds in their realm. Just like birds are to humans. Those creatures are known as if they're called mer-people. Mermaids and mermen. Unlike human beings, the merfolk are depicted to have no legs nor feet. In fact, their bodies ended in the tail of a real fish, complete with slimy, shimmering scales, fins and everything. The tales foretold by sailors whom sailed out on the seas, that the mer-people lives in the rarely beautiful underwater kingdom of Mermaidiana. Long ago, Mermaidiana was once ruled by a cruel, wicked, dark demonic sea witch name Eraza. Before her time as the evil queen of the sea, she was once a beautiful siren who abuses her gifted powers and was punished by Poseidon, God of the sea, who stripped her of her melodic magic. But then, she sold her soul to the darkness and became a monstrous sea witch with terrifying demonic powers at her disposal. To sustain her hunger for more power, she would take a merfolk or other marine mammal, and she will drain them of their life. Instantly leaving them for dead. The more she does it, the more beautiful and powerful she becomes. Her reign of terror over the mer-people of Mermaidiana finally came to an end when a strong merman name Aquarion challenged her and that's when their duel began. The battle for the kingdom became hard fought. Eraza thought she had the upper hand by calling on her dark magic powers but she underestimated Aquarion's brute strength and his smart thinking. With the odds in his favor, he defeated the sea witch. In his victory, the mer-people crowned him as the new king of Mermaidiana. In his power, he banished Eraza to the dark trench of the seven seas where she'll be miserable for all eternity. Two years later, King Aquarion marries a beautiful mermaid name Merella who later became his queen and gave him seven adorable daughters. He cherished his royal family a lot and they went to the lagoon on the southern island where they can always hang out there, to see the sunrise from the east. It was the happiest moments of their lives but then suddenly, they were interrupted by a pirate ship sailing by. The pirates begin waging war on the other ship and the mermaids were caught somewhere in between the crossfire. King Aquarion successfully got his daughters to safety with the exception of his wife, Queen Merella giving her life to get them out of harms way. But doing so, the mermaid queen got caught in the Pirates' fishnet and now threatened by the nastiest pirates ever to sail the high seas. King Aquarion tries to save his beloved queen but he was too late. The queen is mercilessly slaughtered by the pirates. Thus, leaving King Aquarion in his bit of rage, believing that all human beings are wicked barbaric creatures and forbids his subjects to ever be in contact with them. Ten years have passed and Mermaidiana still remains the same. The mer-people gliding through the blue waters happily, fish and other creatures are doing their daily every day thing and King Aquarion himself, ruled the sea at fair hand. His mother moved in the castle to help her son raise his seven daughters whom now grew into lovingly young mermaid princesses. They were all very beautiful, just like their mother. But the youngest daughter was the most beautiful one of them all. Her skin as soft as the colorful morning sky, her tail as the color of the tropical waters, eyes as bright aqua like the waves and her hair is a radiant silky shade of a golden fiery red. Her name is Akauriana, which means a rare calamari that her mother cherish so much before she died. Her sisters love to do everyday mermaid thing such a combing their hair, decorated themselves in oysters, pearls and starfishes. They like to play around with each other and talk about mermen. But Akauriana longs for something else than an ordinary sea life. She would spend most of her days dreaming about the world above the sea. Everything from the world of humans fascinates her and she would listen to her grandmother's stories about the cloudless skies, glimmering cities and the riches kingdoms built by man. Thus, intrigues her even more as her imagination ran rampant. Even though her father made it clear that no merfolk should ever make contact with human beings, Akauriana can't help but want to see the world for herself despite her father's dismay. Her sisters and sometimes other mermaids and mermen thinks she's crazy because she loves the human world. On her 16th birthday, the king arranged a ceremonial birthday ball for his youngest daughter, to celebrate her coming of age. All of her sisters prepared for her party. They were all mesmerizingly elegant in their mermaid gowns surrounding their tails. Especially Akauriana's dress, made with colorful kelp, silk and pearl designs on it. All of the mer-people attended the ball for its not only Akauriana's birthday, but they held a special ceremonial concert to celebrate the anniversary of their mother, Queen Merella. King Aquarion is so pleased to hear his daughters sing for his people. They all have lovely singing voices and they love to sing. But Akauriana has a special trait for she has a gift; her mother's beautiful singing voice. When she sings, she'll melt the heart of every merfolk in the ballroom, even her dad's heart. As the merfolk gathered around, King Aquarion proudly announces to his people that his daughters, Akauriana included, will sing them a song. A medley that they'll never forget. The mermaid princesses take their positions and perform their song serenely. The mer-people were touched by the angelic voices of the princesses but it's Akauriana's turn to sing her debut, she sung a different tune entirely. She started singing about the humans and the world they live in. But it puzzled the mer-people, let alone, confused and disgusted. King Aquarion, out of displeasure, abruptly stops the medley.

"Akauriana!" King Aquarion shouted. "Come with me to my chambers! Now!"

Filled with shame, Akauriana left the ballroom with her father. As they both have entered the king's chamber, King Aquarion shuts the door behind him and glares at his daughter with a huge disappointed look on his face.

"Why did you sing like that?" he asked sternly.

"I'm sorry, father." cried Akauriana. "But I can't help it. I love the world of humans."

"We've been through this, Akauriana!" said King Aquarion, palming his face in disappointment. "We're not to speak about those barbaric human beings."

"How are they barbaric?" asked Akauriana. "I haven't saw one in person. And I haven't even met one."

"That's the way it should be." says King Aquarion. "It is forbidden for our kind to associate with those barbaric demons up there. Those savages are not to be trusted. You should stay away from them.

"How are they barbaric, father?" Akauriana asked. "I haven't even seen one and even met them. If only we can see what their world look like."

"Stop what you're saying!" King Aquarion said sternly. "They are the same monsters that-"

"I know what happened to my mother, but still." Akauriana says, cutting him off politely. "I don't understand. Why can't we look past it and see the wonders that they behold in that world of theirs? That is my long life dream."

Enraged by his daughter's estranged fascination with the humans, King Aquarion taps his trident on the ground, making an thundering sound so loud that the entire oceans could hear it.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" King Aquarion thundered. "I am not to hear about human beings nor hear of you going near their world above the surface ever again! Am I clear!?"

Akauriana lowers her head in shame.

"Yes, father." Akauriana replied quietly.

Remember, Akauriana." King Aquarion said with a displeased tone. "As long as you live under my waters, you'll obey my rules like a good princess."

The king open his chamber doors and points his trident at the exit.

"Now off with you!" the king demanded. "This discussion is over."

Heartbroken by her father's anger, Akauriana exits his chamber. Down the halls to the ballroom, she passed a crowd of disapproved subjects and even her sisters. Her grandmother watched in heartache as her youngest granddaughter receives judgmental eyes from everyone around her. Couldn't bare their disappointed stare, the little mermaid flees the palace. Somewhere in the outskirts of the ocean floor, Akauriana swam to her grotto, where she can be alone with her thoughts. She sat on the lone rock in the middle of the cave, filled with sadness. Before she can weep, Akauriana looks up at the surface, longing for the human realm even more despite her father's unbearable wishes. She can't help but wonder why her father and other mer-people don't want anything to do with humans. The fiery haired mermaid princess sighed.

"If only I can make my father and anyone else understand." Akauriana says to herself. "I just don't see things the way other merfolk does. Somehow, I just can't see how a world that make such wonderful amazing things could be so terrible."

The little mermaid began singing to herself. Meanwhile, in the far oceanic outskirts, a beautiful floral mermaid name Isabella is gliding through the crystal clear waters with her friends Will the dolphin and Paulina the parrot fish. Along their way, they swim past the cave where they suddenly stopped to hear someone's voice singing out of the blue.

"What was that sound?" Isabella wondered.

"I don't know, Isabella." said Will as he swam to her side. "It could be a whale singing a tune."

"Umm Will? I don't think whales sing like that." Paulina reassured.

"You're right, Paulina." said Isabella. "It sounded so beautiful. I believe that it's coming from this cave."

Out of curiosity, Isabella and her friends followed the sound of the voice and went inside the grotto. Once they entered, they ventured further into the cave until they reach the center of the grotto. They hid in a garden of large kelp at the corner of the cave, so they don't startle whoever's singing. Peeking through the kelp, they found the singing voice in the form of Akauriana, the princess of Mermaidiana. She glided across the ocean floor, dancing, wishing to be part of the world above the surface. Hearing her sing melts Isabella's heart for she has never heard a voice so angelic in her life. After she finishes her song, Akauriana hovers back down onto the rock and gazes upon the surface once more. Isabella is so mesmerized by her voice that she wasn't paying attention and unwillingly got her tail tangled in the kelp. Thus making the mermaid and her friends tripped out of the kelp corner, startling the little mermaid.

"Oh uh hello?" says Akauriana, turning to face them. "I didn't know you were watching me."

"I'm so sorry." Isabella quickly apologized in embarrassment. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy. It's just that we heard you singing and we can't help but wonder wheres it coming from."

"Oh! Well umm...I'm just...It's a habit of mine." said Akauriana, chuckling nervously. "Was I loud?

"I wouldn't say it was loud, but we did heard it." Will added politely.

"But meaningless to say, you do have a lovely voice." says Isabella.

"Why thank you." says Akauriana, blushing as she plays with her fiery red hair.

"So what are you doing here all by yourself?" asked Paulina.

Akauriana looks away for a second and then summons enough courage to tell them.

"Well, I kinda got yelled at by my father." said Akauriana.

"Why is that?" Isabella asked.

"He just doesn't understand me nor how I feel." said Akauriana, looking at them with her sad aqua eyes.

"You can tell us everything." Isabella said, comforting her. "I'm pretty sure we'll understand. Right, guys?"

Will and Paulina nodded happily, agreeing with Isabella. They are so friendly to Akauriana and they cheer her up enough to let them in on her secret.

"I know it's gonna sound crazy." says Akauriana as she takes a deep breath. "But I can't help but want to be..."

"Want to be what?" Isabella wondered.

The little mermaid smiles and points upward.

"Up there. Where the people are." said Akauriana, feeling warm on the inside. "And some days, I just wish I can just be a part of their world."

Shocked to her surprise, Isabella didn't know that Akauriana is into human beings and they shared the same fate for she too, longs for the same thing. The flower mermaid blurted out her secret as well.

"Really? Me too!" says Isabella, out of excitement.

"You do?" Akauriana exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course." says Isabella. "I like the human world. It's different than ours but that's what makes them so special."

"I thought I was the only mermaid who likes humans." says Akauriana, cheerfully.

"So did I." says Isabella with glee. "I feel the same way too."

The two mermaids shared a big bond and overtime, they became good friends.

"My name is Isabella." she introduced herself and turns to her friends. "These are my friends. Will the white dolphin and Paulina the parrot fish."

"Howdy!" greeted Will.

"Hi!" greeted Paulina.

The little mermaid giggles like a angel that she is and bows royally to them.

"Please to meet you, guys." says Akauriana as she presents herself. "I'm Akauriana."

"Wait! You're Akauriana?" Isabella said in a surprising tone for she has heard of her before. "The princess Akauriana of the kingdom of Mermaidiana?"

"Why yes." said Akauriana. "You heard of me?"

"Everyone in the sea know who you are." says Isabella. "You're pretty lucky to be adored by all merfolk."

"Yeah but I really don't feel lucky at all." Akauriana remarked. "I kinda feel like an outcast than a beloved princess."

"I can relate." Isabella added. "Sometimes I feel like an outcast. But now I'm not alone anymore. Don't feel too bad."

Then suddenly, Isabella had an idea since she mention that she's not alone.

"Hey, you should meet my other friends!" she shouted with glee as she takes the little mermaid's hand. "C'mon, you guys!"

"Where we going?" Akauriana asked with giggles.

"You'll see." says Isabella as she turns to her friends. "You two are coming or what?"

"We're coming!" Paulina said, following behind them.

"Right behind ya." said Will, tagging after them as well.

With the swish of their tails, Isabella and her friends took Akauriana to go see their friends on the outskirts of the ocean floor. Farther away from Mermaidiana grounds, Akauriana follows her new friends to a huge cave entrance at the bottom of the ocean floor. It's a huge rocky door that can only be opened by the password, "Friendship is freedom and freedom is destiny". Isabella says those words and the doors opens for them. Akauriana is amazed of the access that is needed for upon entering. They all went inside of the cave. Along the path down, there were hundreds of glowing plankton lights guiding them as they swam along the lite-up portholes.

"Where are we?" Akauriana asked her friends, wondering.

"This is what we call our secret sanctuary, Akauriana." Isabella answered. "Home to a few of the many rarest creatures of the sea. To most of us, it's like a shelter for runaways, like me."

"It's beautiful here." Akauriana exclaimed, looking around her.

"But that's not even the best part about this place." said Will, gleefully swimming around them. "This place holds many magical secrets that is hidden somewhere inside the cave. But only if we believe hard enough to search for them."

"It's exciting though." Paulina added in. "You'll love it here, princess."

As they come upon the guardian swordfish guarding the gate, he notices them.

"Hello, Isabella." said the swordfish.

"Hello there." Isabella greeted back. "I want to show my new best friend this sanctuary. If you please let us in?"

The swordfish nods as he opens the seaweed curtains for them. Akauriana cannot believe her eyes for she sees a lot of colorful rare sea creatures and beings. Nymphs, sea fairies, sea emps, hybrids and so much more. Even the luxurious fluorescent gardens, where the water sprites live are a wondrous sight to behold. Most of them checks out Akauriana as Isabella escorts her on a tour of the secret sanctuary. Fascinated by the place, Akauriana became so distracted that she wasn't paying attention to where she's going and she bumps into another mermaid name Nixie. She was not pleased of the princess.

"Will you watch where you're going!?" snapped Nixie out of disgust.

"I'm so sorry." says Akauriana, bowing politely as she could. "I didn't mean to bump into you. It's just that I've never been here before and it's so wonderful here."

"Yeah, yeah! So the sanctuary is the most beautiful place in the sea. So what?" Nixie said with a nasty tone.

"I'm new here. I just thought I should let you know." said Akauriana.

"Uh, duh! I know that." Nixie snarled, giving off a cold stare. "I just don't care. And you are so not worth my time and effort, you-"

"Nixie!" a voice shouted out of nowhere. It was a bubbly cheerful mermaid, Lee Lee swimming towards the two. "That's no way to treat a newcomer, especially if this is her first time here. You should at least try to be nice to someone!"

Nixie rolls her eyes in disgust, annoyed with Lee Lee's upbeat personality. The black hair mermaid stuck up her nose in a mean manner.

"Whatever, Lee Lee!" said Nixie as she turns to Akauriana. "Listen here, Red! You better not do something stupid around here or you can leave. Got that?"

Akauriana nodded and Nixie storms off into the coral grounds. Lee Lee swims by her side.

"Don't mind her." said Lee Lee. "She just got crabs up her tail since she ran away to here years ago."

"Oh ok." says Akauriana.

"I'm Lee Lee, by the way." said the cheery mermaid as she twirls her big flowing orange hair.

"I'm Akauriana." says the little mermaid, smiling.

Oh! So you're that mermaid princess that lives in Mermaidiana!" says Lee Lee, getting all hyper and excited. "That's so cool! I must ask, how did you get your hair to look so shiny? How many siblings you have? What's the inside of the palace like?"

This just in, another mermaid with Isabella swam up to them. That mermaid has a yellowish green tail with blue starfishes. She has deep blue eyes and a long luxurious flowing dark brunette hair. Her name is Taliah and she is the "By The Books" mermaid who knows almost everything, even about humans. They greeted their new friend and Taliah swam around Akauriana, examining her from head to tail.

"You must be princess Akauriana, am I right?" asked Taliah.

The little mermaid nodded. The young African mermaid also knew about her and her royal family.

"I am Taliah." she introduced herself. "Isabella told me everything about you. She said that you also have a thing for human beings too. Is that true?"

"Yes, that's right." Akauriana answered. "I've dreamed about their world all my life. I felt like I belong up there more than I do here, under the sea."

"See? I told you she's just like us, Taliah." says Isabella.

Lee Lee was already all over Akauriana long after knowing that she has an interest for human beings in the world above the water. This just in, Taliah is starting to like the little mermaid and that's when they all became her friends. Akauriana felt like she fit in with them as they talked about everything relating to humans and the things they've created. Ships, cities, crafts and anything made by man. Taliah seems to know so much about them, just like Akauriana's grandmother who tells her stories about them too. Despite of Nixie's disapproval, the mermaids, along with Will and Paulina, welcomes Akauriana with open arms. Now she visits them everyday, spending most of her time with her new best friends as well as exploring the wonders of the secret sanctuary and the creatures that now dwells among in the reef on the inside of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2: Tristan The BH Pirate

On the far of eastern seas, there was a ship headed from Germany to France. The sailors were preparing the masts in order to catch winds, to move them forward on the high seas. But little do they know that their ship is targeted by a pirate ship heading their way. The sailors on board sees them coming and prepared for the invasion as the ship came in contact. Once they're on side to side, the pirates begin climbing onto another ship, fought the sailors, rob them of their treasures and left a few men for dead. While the pirates battled the sailors, a stole away snuck his way onto the ship and the next. The pirates triumphed over the sailors, retreated with their stolen treasures and before they can sail away, they started firing canon-balls at the ship, sinking them to the depths of the ocean. The pirates celebrated their latest victory as their captain Blackbeard appears from the deck, drinking his rum to his mates. While they partied away, the stole away quietly found his way to the vault of the ship, where they kept the treasures they stole from other ships. He helps himself as he puts the stolen goods into his sacks. Before he can finish his last sack, one of the cutlass crew mates spotted him stealing their gold.

"Hey!" the crewman shouted. "Get away from our treasure, you swine!"

The stole away turns around and smiles.

"I'm sorry, lad." said the stole away as he pulls his sword out on the man. "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm on the clock."

The swashbuckling thief fought the pirate in a fair sword fight. The cutlass pirate nearly had the upper hand on the stole away but he was outsmarted by the cloaked vigilante. He fell into the barrel and got stuck. Then the stole away continues on filling up the last sack of treasure. Once he finishes up, he throws the sacks right onto his boat below the ship. As he prepared to leave the vault, he is stopped by a number of angry pirates whom were not pleased with their treasures being stolen from them. With their swords out, the big fight begins. They all outnumbered the lone vigilante but thanks to his wits, they don't stood a chance against him. Complete with dirty fighting and knowing the arts of the sword, the vigilante tricks every pirate who tries to oppose him but they all failed in defeat. As the cloaked vigilante made his way to the deck, he was confronted by Blackbeard who is waiting for him at the top. His eyes filled with hatred towards the stole away within a burning passion.

"Now I've got you right where I want you, devil!" scolds Blackbeard, drawing his sword. "Did you really think you can come on me ship and take me treasure!? The last lad who did that, shall not live to tell the tale!"

"Aye! Dead men tells no tales." the vigilante mocked him. "Too bad you won't have a happy ending to match that tale worth telling."

Angered by that insult, Blackbeard lounges at the thief but he dodges the blade. They circled each other, waiting for the right moment to attack.

"I've awaited a long time for this day to come." snarled Blackbeard, grinning ominously. "And now it's here! Today will be the day that I can finally get to wipe that smile off your face."

"Oh really now?" said the vigilante. "I'd be delighted to see you try."

The two swashbuckling men begin clashing their swords in a fight. The intensity increases as Blackbeard nearly had the vigilante on the edge. He lounged down on him, tearing his cloak off. Before the most feared pirate knew it, the vigilante got up and turns around to face his opponent. Blackbeard instantly knew the face of the young man who was once a prince of the Roman kingdom, but now a bounty hunting pirate. He uttered the young rogue's name.

"Tristan! The prince!" Blackbeard growled in shock.

"I'm not a prince anymore." Tristan gloated gleefully. "I'm a bounty hunter now, and a pirate."

"I heard of you!" said the fearsome pirate as he points his sword at Tristan. "I will have your head as me trophy!"

"Good luck with that, Blackbeard." Tristan teased. "You're going to need it."

The pirates continues their fight on the deck. They took their duel to the top deck and they fought on the edge on the pier, pushing Tristan to the plank. Blackbeard grins as he forces the young man to the end of the ship.

"I believe it's time for you to walk the plank, Mister Tristan!" crackled Blackbeard, pushing forward.

Tristan looks up above him and sees a loose rope hanging from the masts. Then he grinned as well.

"Are you sure about that?" says Tristan. "Cause I should be going up!"

He jumps up, dodging Blackbeard's blade and grabs the rope, lounging up onto the mast. Enraged, Blackbeard glares at Tristan, who is looking down at him, smirking.

"Get down from there!" he yelled from below.

"What you say!?" Tristan mocked, putting his hand to his ear. "I can't hear you!"

Blackbeard growled. All of a sudden, his crew came onto the deck right by his side.

"Get him!" he ordered.

The pirates climbed up on the mast in attempts to get him. Tristan saw them surrounding him and slightly smiles.

"I just love it when they make things interesting for me." Tristan mumbles to himself as he ties the rope to his belt.

Before they can capture him, Tristan jumps off the mast, letting them crash into each other. While in midair, He takes both of his swords out and is now swinging down to Blackbeard, attacking him. With one blow, the most feared pirate of all the high seas, Blackbeard is defeated. He glared at Tristan who is now on the ledge. The young pirate bounty hunter turns to Blackbeard one last time and uttered his last words.

"Thank you so much for the show, gentlemen!" said Tristan, tipping his hat he stole from Blackbeard's head. "That was fun! But now it's my cue to leave. Ta ta!"

He leaps of the deck and onto his boat. Blackbeard watches him rowed away, enraged with hatred towards the young man.

"Curse you, Tristan!" the scary pirate Yells from afar.

In a moments past, Tristan was long gone. Rowing away with a pile of gold on his boat. After that, he got tired. He stops rowing his boat and decides to rest a little. He then took his sack and opens them to glance at the treasure.

"The finest heist I could ever pull." cheered Tristan, playing with the gold. "I'm almost there! So close to getting rich in order to have my own castle. Just a few more heists to go and BOOM! I'm right on top!"

The young pirate puts his gold away in his sack, sets it aside and starts rowing again.

"Now where to go next?" he said to himself as he rows south on the crystal clear water.

Tristan is known to be the slickest, charismatic and the most wanted guy in all the kingdoms. So it's not just all the pirates that are after him. It's the authorities as well, for he has rob the kings too. Since when he was a kid, he would always go break the rules and runs off, getting himself into all kind of trouble. His father, whom is now dead, would always be displeased by his son's antics. The king wishes that his son would behave like a good prince that he's supposed to be. Since that night Tristan's father died due to the Persian army invading his kingdom and destroyed it, the twelve year old prince was taken in by a group of bounty hunters who raised him as their own, trained him to become who he is now. He is sixteen years old and now he is enjoying going solo. He will do everything for the money, even if it means killing a living thing or a fellow man just to get his hands on the riches. That's the way he lives as the saying goes, "A pirates life for me".


	3. Chapter 3: The Family Dinner

The next day under the sea, Akauriana would go outside the Mermaidiana grounds, to visit her friends from time to time. Even if Nixie is the only mermaid who wants nothing to do with her, the other mermaids would like to have her around. Everyday they will talk about the human world, which excites the little mermaid even more. Lee Lee, on the other hand, gets even more hyper as the conversation with the young mermaids continues to get interesting for Akauriana.

"So, Akauriana. Since you're the only one out of all of us here who is a princess, do you have a Prince Charming in mind?" Lee Lee asked her.

The little mermaid blushes away, twirling her hair.

"I don't know. That thought hasn't occur to me that much." Akauriana said.

"Ooh you should be lucky." says Lee Lee. "All the merboys in the sea would love you."

"Sure. Maybe so." said Akauriana, looking up at the surface. "But I can't help but feel that there's something more than a ordinary royal life."

"I hear you, girl." said Taliah. "You shouldn't waste your time with men. They're not worth marrying for life. If I was a princess, I'd rather rule the kingdom by myself than just to set myself up with a boy I don't love. Above all, I don't trust boys nor men."

"Well listen to Miss Independent over here!" Paulina joked as she swims up to the mermaids.

"I'm glad you're not that kind of princess, Akauriana." says Taliah.

"Why thanks for the compliment." said Akauriana as she continues on. "My sisters will make fun of me quite often because of my rebellion."

"I can see that, girl." said Taliah.

"I wish I had sisters like that." says Lee Lee, getting all bubbly. "Someone to talk to, gossip with, do our finger scales, comb each other's hair and-"

"I believe we all get the picture, Lee Lee." said Isabella, cutting her off.

All the mermaids laughed. Nixie, who is sitting by the corner of the reef, watches them from a yard away. Disgusted by what she's seeing, the edgy mermaid swam away without a word. Lee Lee turns to see her leave.

"I wonder why Nixie don't like hanging around us anymore?" the cheery mermaid said, wondering. "Doesn't she like us anymore?"

Taliah shook her head.

"Nah! Let her be like that." says Taliah, unimpressed by Nixie's behavior. "Her attitude is getting on my nerves anyway."

"What is her problem anyway?" Will wondered.

"Who knows and who cares?" says Paulina. "If that's how she wants to be, so be it."

After a long day of engaging with their conversation, Akauriana immediately remembers that she should be home for dinner. The fiery haired little mermaid rose up from the rock.

"You're leaving, Akauriana?" Isabella asked.

"Yes. I have to be home before dinner." said Akauriana, nodding.

"A royal dinner!?" Lee Lee exclaimed excitedly. "Ooh I'd give up everything here just to have the most delicious feasts in all the seas!"

"I guess we'll see you later, Akauriana." says Taliah, smiling.

"Sure. I'll come by again." said Akauriana, swimming away. "I promise. Bye!"

The mermaids wave their goodbyes as Akauriana leaves the secret sanctuary and is now heading home to her kingdom of Mermaidiana. By the time she enters the palace, she was stopped by her grandmother the minute she swam in the halls.

"Young lady! Do you have a moment?" asked the grandmother.

The little mermaid turns to her and nods. Then she enters her grandmother's chamber. The elderly lady wanted to speak with her about the day on her sixteenth birthday.

"You wanted to speak to me, grandmother?" Akauriana wondered.

"I wanted to see if you're doing okay, my sweet granddaughter." said the grandmother. "I've barely see you for the last couple of days. I hope you're still not upset about your birthday celebration."

"No, not at all." said Akauriana, happily. "I'm over it. Really."

"I know your father may be a difficult man." said the grandmother. "But please don't hold a grudge against him, my dear. He's only trying to protect you and your sisters."

"From what?" Akauriana wondered, debating on forgiving her father. "Humans? I haven't seen what they look like. If only he understands me."

The grandmother swam over to comb her granddaughter's hair.

"Neither have I, Akauriana." says the grandmother as she runs the comb thru Akauriana's hair. "But I do picture that they are sure different than our kind."

"Really?" Akauriana beamed cheerfully. "What are they like, grandmother? Please tell me. I must know."

"Alright alright, my dear." chuckled the grandmother. "Well, as far as I can recall, human beings are vast but strange creatures. Yet, extraordinary in similar ways. They are completely different unlike anything we ever seen before."

She puts the pearls in the little mermaid's hair as the old lady went on with her story.

"The only slight difference between humans and merfolk is what lies down here." says the grandmother as she points at her tail. "We merfolk only have a fishy tail in which humans finds them to be very ugly. They prefer those stiff clumsy little limbs they call 'legs'."

"Oh! Legs!" Akauriana exclaimed in surprisement. "I knew it!"

"Yes, sweetheart. Legs is what humans have." says the grandmother. "And they need those legs to move around up on land."

As the grandmother finishes putting her last pearl in Akauriana's hair, they must now prepare for their dinner.

"Come now, child!" said the grandmother, escorting Akauriana with her to the dining room. "We must join the family at the dining table."

"Yes, grandmother." Akauriana nodded.

The royal mer-family have all gathered together in the royal dining room. Chefs and servants prepared the extraordinary feasts, cuisines and galore. They settled the food down at the table. Dinner is served. They begin eating their food in a well-mannered fashion. The mermaid princesses chatted away, gossiping about everyday sea life, mermen, jewelry and performing royally tasks. Akauriana, on the other hand, remain quiet. She kept everything to herself in which makes King Aquarion worry about her. He's not eating if she's not eating. The grandmother too became worried about the both of them.

"My son. Are you alright?" the old lady asked.

The sea king snaps out of his daze and now turns to his mother.

"I'm fine, mother." says the king.

"Now please eat." the grandmother urges him.

King Aquarion eat the rest of his hazel seaweed soup. Then he stops when he notices that Akauriana is not eating her food. She's too busy daydreaming of the human world above.

"Akauriana?" says King Aquarion, wondering if she's okay.

The little mermaid turns to face him.

"Oh, father." she said, snapping out of it herself. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, dear." he responded. "It's just that you've been awfully silent for the last couple of days."

"I just had a lot on my mind. That's all." said Akauriana, looking away.

King Aquarion knew that his youngest daughter's strange gesture was his fault. Remembering about her past birthday ball, he tries to make it right with her. But instead, making it worse for the both of them.

"Look, Akauriana." said King Aquarion as he tries to make a calm appeal. "I am truly sorry for yelling at you on your birthday but try to understand that I'm doing this for you and your sisters."

"Yeah, I know." said Akauriana. "Grandmother told me so."

"Then why are you not eating your meal?" the king asked his daughter. "Your food is going to get cold."

"I'm not hungry, father." said the little mermaid.

The sea king became very concerned about her. Knowing about the incident days ago, one of her sisters began ease dropping on the conversation and bring up Akauriana's mishaps on her birthday ball.

"I bet she still swooning over those stupid ugly human beings!" snaps Ondina, the second oldest sister.

"Ondina! Knock it off!" says Leah, the middle oldest sister. "We agreed not to bring this up in front of our father!"

"What!? I'm just saying that something is wrong with Akauriana!" Ondina remarks harshly. "I don't know what made her so interested about them. I say they're all hideous. Who would like them?"

Offended by Ondina's words, Akauriana fired back at her sister.

"They are not hideous!" Akauriana shouted. "Why would you say that when you don't even know what they look like!?"

Mya chimes in to defuse the argument of the sisters.

"Could you girls please keep it down!?" pleaded Mya, eating her sea-chips. "I'm trying to have a peaceful meal here."

"Tell me about it." said Starmy, the forth sister.

"I call dibs on the sea-sauce!" said Nia, the other sister as she helps herself with the sauce.

Lastly, Coralline, the eldest sister tries to calm Akauriana down after her disagreement with Ondina.

"C'mon, Akauriana." said Coralline, comforting her. "Don't let Ondina push your buttons."

"Why do merfolk hate humans?" Akauriana asks her sister. "What did they ever do to us, to make everyone despise them so much?"

"They took our mother away, Akauriana." said Coralline. "That's why dad forbids everybody to ever be in contact with them. You'll understand where he's coming from someday.

"Oh you shouldn't mistake all humans for wicked ones." Akauriana suggested.

"Please don't upset him than he already is." says Coralline.

Even if Coralline is trying to keep the peace with her sisters, Ondina made it worse. She keeps telling Akauriana that human beings are nothing but scums of the earth. This offends the little mermaid even more and the sisters can't stop arguing. All of the talk about humans made King Aquarion lose his patience. In his wrath, he grabs his trident and taps it on the floor, making a loud thundering sound.

"ENOUGH!" roared King Aquarion, fed up with the argument. "No one is to speak of humans ever again! Especially you, Akauriana! Do you all hear me!? NEVER AGAIN!"

"Yes, father!" said the mermaid princesses.

Upset once again due to her father's temper and her sister's dismay, Akauriana felt the need to get up from the table.

"May I be excused, grandmother?" she asked.

The grandmother sadly nodded. Akauriana swam off, exiting the dining room. The king felt distressed that Akauriana left. The mersisters all glared at Ondina for it is her fault that she's upsetting her youngest sister.

"Now look what you have done, Ondina!" shouted Nia.

"Yes! Must you get under everybody's scales!?" scolded Leah.

"I hope she's okay." said Coralline, worrying about Akauriana.

In the princesses' chambers, the little mermaid lies down on her pillows, feeling rather sad about her siblings misunderstood her. Then she looks up at the surface once again. Though it's painful to remember that other merfolk thinks she's crazy for being interested about humans, she also remembers her mermaid friends who don't judge her for it. They are into the same thing as she. For that, she refuse to feel so down, knowing that they have her back no matter what. Akauriana thought about them all day and then fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: A Stormy Shipwreck

As night fell upon the sea, all the mer-people and fish went to sleep in Mermaidiana. Lights made of friendly plankton flickers on in the kingdom, making the buildings shimmer like the moonlight on the surface of the water. Inside the palace, the royal family are in their clam shell beds sleeping away. Akauriana dreamt away in her sleep about humans and the world they all lived in. The sun so warm and bright in the sky, clouds are fluffy as cotton, harden grounds and glimmering buildings. Akauriana is swimming through the waterways of the kingdoms on land where she sees a strange world around her. What caught her eye is a numerous figures walking about. Though the vision is blurry, she never quite saw them up close and personal. When she tried to talk to one of them, the figures vanishes without a trace and then the dream is over. The little mermaid awoke in the middle of the night. She sighed as she wonders about the strange world that her father, King Aquarion forbids the mer-people to ever visit it. Thus it made her longed to see it even more. Then suddenly, a strange noise echoes out of the blue.

"What was that sound?" Akauriana wondered.

She crawls out of her clam shell bed and swam to her window pane. She catches a glimpse of a shadow blocking the moonlight upon the surface. Curious, Akauriana plans to sneak out of the palace to see it for herself. She turns around to make sure that her sisters are still sleeping in which they are. Summoning up her courage, Akauriana swims out of her window. She carefully passes the guards who were keeping their guard up on every inch of the castle, making sure that she wasn't spotted. Successful at her bypass, Akauriana continues to swim upwards to the surface. By the time she finally got up there, at last she made it. The little mermaid finally get to see what the surface world looks like. When she looks around for the strange shadowy object, it was nowhere to be seen. Akauriana could've sworn she saw it. Then her search was interrupted by a young girl's voice. It was her friends from the secret sanctuary.

"Hey, Akauriana!" Lee Lee shouted from afar. "Is that you!?"

Akauriana turns to see her friends. She is happy to see them again.

"Oh hi, you guys!" Akauriana responded happily.

The mermaids swam over to join her.

"We meet again, Akauriana." says Isabella. "What brings you up here at this high tide?"

"Well I was sleeping." said Akauriana. "Then I woke up long before I heard a strange noise. It must be coming from the shadowy object."

"So you saw it too?" Isabella wondered.

Akauriana nodded. The mermaids all wondered what is the object or where can it be.

"Well ain't this something." said Taliah. "It is here, somewhere. We just gotta keep an eye out for it."

Nixie was not impress about this whole surface meeting. As much as she doesn't want to be involved, she can't help but wonder about the shadowy object herself. But she refuse to be too curious about it as much as her friends are.

"Maybe it's just a lost whale passing through." Nixie reassured. "No big deal. Let's just go home."

"Not until we figure out where that shadowy object came from." says Lee Lee, eagerly. "I want to know!"

"We all do, Lee Lee." said Isabella.

Then all of a sudden, a loud booming sound startles the mermaids and they dove quickly under the sea. But the colorful flashing lights above the water seems to caught the mermaids' interest. They rose out of the water to see the fireworks coming from the ship nearby. The little mermaid and her friends were mesmerized by this sight. Intrigued, they all swam closer to the ship. Nixie groans in pure annoyance for she does not want anything to do with human related events. But for the sake of her friends, she tags along unwillingly. Akauriana sparkled with joy as she finally gets to see what human beings look like and gets to see them with her best friends. Taliah spots a anchor chain coming from the ship. They are lifting the anchor up. The young African mermaid has an idea.

"Girls! Grab hold of the anchor!" said Taliah as she swims closer to it. "We can get a closer look at humans that way. Follow my lead!"

She grabs onto the anchor's chain and it hoists her up. Intrigued with excitement, Akauriana joins her as well as the other mermaids. As the anchor finally reaches it's top, the mermaids climbed on the ship's ledge and they all peeked through the porthole. There, they see hundreds of human people huddle around, dancing to the music, sharing laughter and joy, telling each other's stories that they never have heard before. Lee Lee, on the other hand, became easily starstruck when she sees quite a lot of hunky sailors on board. It makes her bubble up inside. The bubbly personality of this cheery mermaid makes her friends laugh. As the party goes on, an elderly captain came up to make an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Make way for his royal highness!" announced the captain and he continues on. "The man of the hour and future heir to the kingdom of Evanora, Prince Dominick!"

Everyone on the ship claps for their young ruler. The heads are turned as a noble young man walks down to the celebration party. His hair as the deepest shade of brunette red, eyes as green as the sea, skin as light tan as the colors the warm sun. Therefore, his name is Prince Dominick. The minute Akauriana saw him, she can't seem to take her eyes off of him. His irresistible charm hypnotizes her completely and before she knew it, the little mermaid fell in love.

"Ooh! I saw you googling over him, Akauriana." says Lee Lee, getting all bubbly. "You like him, do you?"

"He is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." Akauriana exclaimes quietly under her breath.

It even disgusts Nixie even more when she turns to notice Akauriana stricken with love. As Prince Dominick chats with his subjects, one of the sailors brought him a birthday present. A marble statue of him in his honor. Prince Dominick doesn't seem amused but tries to appreciate what they all done for him.

"Well, uh...it's really something." says Prince Dominick as politely as he can. "Thank you, gentlemen."

The sailors bowed to him as continue on to their posts. One of the sailors came up to joke with the prince about a few thing of his gift.

"If I say so myself, young lad!" said the sailor, patting the young prince on his shoulder. "After all, we do hope that this can be more than a birthday present. Maybe perhaps a wedding present or so? Don't ya think?"

"Oh c'mon! Don't start with that again." said Prince Dominick, rolling his eyes as he approaches the ship's edge where Akauriana and the mermaids were hiding. "You're not still sore about it because I didn't fall for the princess from Mist'Haven, are you now?"

He sat on the ledge to gaze out at the sea. The mermaids hid carefully out of sight underneath him. However, the little mermaid, Akauriana seemed to be enchanted by his beautiful strong personality and his appearance. Not for a second she cannot stop looking at him. Her heart beats out of a strange rhythm every time she gazes at his face for a long period of time. One of the sailors tries to talk some sense into the prince.

"It's not just me, your highness." said the sailor, joining him. "Everyone in the entire kingdom wants to see their future ruler happily settled down with the right lady."

"Oh she's out there somewhere." says Prince Dominick, feeling the salty winds upon his face. "I just haven't found her yet."

"Well, my friend. You're just not looking hard enough." said the sailor.

"Don't worry, I will find the girl who is carefree like the waves, angelic as the mythical sirens and maybe knows how to swim." said the young prince Dominick. "Until then, I just wanna live my life to its fullest potential. I'll set sail on the far off seas and have as many adventures as I possibly can. Without no doubt it'll hit me! Like a bolt of lightning."

This just in, a sound of thunder crashes the sky, scaring everybody. Even the mermaids. Lightning flashed through the dark clouds and the waves rose to the size of towers. Before they all knew it, a storm is beyond the horizon. The sailors alerted the ship, ensuring the safety of their passengers to rush to the nearest safe points. The others help out with the masts. The mermaids became easily frightened by the storm.

"What's going on?" asked Akauriana in fear. "What's happening?"

"A storm is coming, girl!" says Taliah. "We do not want to get caught up in that! Trust me!"

"I'm too pretty to die!" cried Lee Lee.

"Neither am I!" says Nixie.

"We have to go!" Isabella cried as she dives back into the water.

The mermaids retreated back into the sea. The ship is being attacked by the waves crashing on it, rocking back and forth. The sea turns into a massive waterspout (a watery tornado), endangering the sailors even more than the waves. Strong winds tore down the masts, the water rose to the deck of the ship, nearly wiping out everyone on board and the thunder claps as loud as the explosion. Inside the ship, Prince Dominick can hear the sailors and passengers panic loudly. Instead of feeling helpless, the noble sea faring prince puts on his cloak and left his room. He runs out to the deck in order to help the other sailors. From the sea, Akauriana and her friends watched from below the waves as the ship battled the stormy sea. She felt that the prince is in trouble as she saw him aiding his fellow sailors on the ship.

"He's in danger!" shrieked Akauriana. "We can't leave him like this!"

"Akauriana, no!" shouted Isabella with fear. "It's too dangerous!"

She pulls the little mermaid back from this disaster. Suddenly, the lightning bolt zaps the masts, lighting it on fire. Even worse, the ship is about to head towards the huge rocks. Time is about to run out for the humans on deck. The fiery haired little mermaid knew that she must find a way to save her beloved prince.

"Please, you guys!" Akauriana says with a shaken plea. "He's going to die if we don't do something!"

Akauriana swam towards the endangered ship. Isabella tries to stop her but the broken masts blocks her and the mermaids.

"Akauriana! Don't get too close!" Isabella screamed in horror. "AKAURIANA!"

With the swish of her yellow stripped aquamarine and green tail, Akauriana pushed through the strong currents in attempts to find the prince's ship. When she found it, she was too late. She watched in shear terror as the ship is being carried by the waves, smashing it onto the rocks. The entire ship broke into many pieces, throwing everyone overboard. Many of them were already safe on the lifeboats, but there's no sign of their prince. They were looking for him. One of the passengers saw Prince Dominick, tangled in ropes on a piece of mast. Next to him were explosive barrels, set to blow due the lighted strings by the lightning bolt. Before they can try to save him, it was too late. The barrels exploded, blowing parts of the ship along with it. Even the prince was thrown into the sea by the stormy shipwreck. Akauriana sees this from the far point. Horrified, she swam closer to find him when the others couldn't. Just as she too was going to give up hope, she turns around and saw Prince Dominick, knocked out as the light and is now slipping into the water. In a swift action, Akauriana dives in the water to save him. Since the sea is dark and gloomy due to the storm, Akauriana can't seem to find him. But thanks to the light made by the fiery mast on the surface, she saw Prince Dominick's body sinking fast. Akauriana quickly grabs hold of him and carries him to the surface.

"You can't survive down here!" Akauriana exclaimed with fear as she quickly drags the prince to the surface. "I have to get you somewhere safe! Hold on!"

The other mermaids found their way around the shipwreck and were shock to see Akauriana rescue Prince Dominick. Though it is forbidden for merfolk to ever get that close to a human being, they can't believe that the little mermaid would risk her own life to save a human.

"Did she just touch a human man!?" says Lee Lee in pure shock.

"She actually did!" said Isabella who was also shocked.

"I have to admit, she's one brave mermaid." said Taliah.

"One of the most craziest mermaids I've ever met!" scoffs Nixie, unimpressed with Akauriana's actions. "As a princess, her father is not going to like this."

With all of her strength, Akauriana holds the prince close to her as she fights the strong waves in order to find someplace safe for him. After the long night of the terrible storm, it suddenly died down, leaving a mess of dead human bodies and broken ship pieces. The gentle waves carries the tired little mermaid Akauriana and Prince Dominick to a nearby shore, where they are placed on the warm sand. Akauriana looks upon Dominick's face, wondering if she have saved him from drowning or even too late. The other mermaids found them as they also joined with Akauriana on the beach.

"Was I too late?" Akauriana wondered.

"I don't know." said Isabella, checking for a heartbeat. "I couldn't say for sure."

Lee Lee check for a heartbeat in Dominick's bare foot.

"Nope! Not a pulse here." said Lee Lee.

"That because feet doesn't have a pulse, Lee Lee." chuckled Taliah, shaking her head as she turns to Akauriana. "You were very brave to rescue that human like you did, Akauriana. But I'm afraid there's nothing you can do for him now."

"Great! He's safe on land, where he really belongs." Nixie remarks in a disgusted tone. "Now can we please go home now?"

Isabella saw the prince moves his lips a little.

"No! Wait! He's breathing!" gasped Isabella. "I just saw his lips moved!"

"Oh he's alive!" Akauriana exclaimed in relief, knowing that Dominick is alive. "Just look at him, you guys. He is so beautiful. He is a new reason why I want to be part of his world."

Akauriana began singing to him. The mermaids watched as they witnessed Akauriana's love for him. They were all touch by her voice, except for Nixie who feels no such thing but wanting to be home in her bed. As the sun shines down on them, Prince Dominick awoke a little to hear the sweet angelic singing voice and took a glimpse of Akauriana's mermaid beauty. Then a school bell has rung. The mermaids turn to see some school girls running down to the beach. They must not be seen by them.

"Humans are coming!" alerted Taliah. "We can't be seen by them! We have to go now!"

"Akauriana, come on!" said Isabella as she pulls the lovesick Akauriana away from her prince.

The mermaids retreated to the sea once more. Akauriana turns to her prince one last time before she can join her friends. As the girls got close, she disappears in the water. One of the school girls is a princess from a neighboring kingdom. Her name is Daphne. She has eyes as green as foam, hair as lavender as the meadows and skin as rich as gold. She notices Dominick lying on the shore and went to his side, to see if he's alive.

"Are you alright?" Daphne says, shaking him gently. "Can you hear me?"

Prince Dominick opens his eyes, to see Daphne glancing down at him. She was relieved that he's still breathing.

"Oh thank goodness you're still alive." said Daphne as she calls out to the nearby guards. "Please take him to the castle and see to it that he has great hospitality!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the guards respond to her command as they carry Prince Dominick away with them.

From the rocks, the mermaids watch the prince receives help from Daphne and the others. When they all walked away, so did the mermaids as they all turn around to dive back home. Isabella turns to see Akauriana who is still watching her prince from afar.

"Akauriana?" says Isabella quietly, wondering about her.

Akauriana resumes singing for Dominick from the rocks, wishing to be part of his world. As the waves splashes behind her, Akauriana leaps off the rocks and back flips into the sea in shear joy. Then the little mermaid swam along home with her mermaid friends, knowing that someday she will find a way to see him once again.


	5. Chapter 5: Isabella's First Love

Somewhere in the darkest trench of the sea, lies a hellish valley filled with creepy fishes that glows in the dark. River of lava erupting from the depths below, combined with a lake of boiling hot mud. Beyond the dark trench, there's a lair made of the bones of drowned sailors. Inside of the lair, lives Eraza, the demonic sea witch. Still the same terrifying woman with pale white skin, two live octopuses for a suitable fashion wardrobe, complete with a sultry gown-like black octopus tentacles for legs. For years, she needs to feed on the youth of sea creatures in order to sustain her thirst and contain her power. So she has her three evil henchmen, the half eel, half mutant men, to bring her some little sea lion for her to feed on. Frightened for its life, the sea lion panicked. The sea witch then approaches the sea lion with her tentacles splaying about, ambushing the poor creature. She gently shushes it and then wraps her tentacle around it, thus draining its life. The little sea lion yelps loudly on top of its lungs as it's now at the mercy of the wicked woman. Instantly, the sea lion drops dead and withers away. Eraza is now beautiful once again, but her cruel nature still remains. For what she can remember, she had it all as the evil queen of Mermaidiana until King Aquarion defeated her. The wicked witch of the sea plots revenge against the king, despises him severely for her banishment from the kingdom.

"All these years of wasting away my life while he claims my throne, and celebrates with those pathetic mer-people!" snarled Eraza, clutching her fists as she sat on her chair made of bones. "Even though I'm banished here for eternity, I must admit. It does give me all the time in the ocean world to think. Yes, thinking about how to get my revenge on that tyrant! It matters not how powerful that brute of a king he is, there always will be a weakness underneath the skin of a strong figure. Once I figured out his weakness, I will crush it and crush him!"

As the sea witch thinks out loud, her crystal orb lights up and shows the little mermaid, Akauriana swimming so happily with her friends. Eraza turn to see her crystal orb as it changes to a scene where Akauriana rescues Prince Dominick from a stormy shipwreck and she falls in love with him. Enticed by that sight, Eraza finally found King Aquarion's weakness; his beautiful youngest daughter. She sees this as an opportunity to take back the throne of Mermaidiana, only by using what is precious to her enemy. The only thing he treasures the most.

"Yes! Yes, that's it!" says Eraza with a wicked glee. "The only way I can have my revenge on King Aquarion is through his own daughter! Not only that, she's in love with a human. Not just any human. A prince!"

She lets out a wicked crackle for she now has set her plan in motion.

"This is just too easy for me." Eraza crackled like the demon that she is. "Her father's greater hatred for human beings and her love for one, will serve as a tool. A key for King Aquarion's undoing! When it comes to it, I'll be the one to grant her wish. She'll grant mine! When I'll have them all in my grasp, the kingdom of Mermaidiana and all the seas will be mine once again!"

The evil demon sea witch turns to call on her mutant eel men to do her bidding.

"I have a task for the three of you." commanded Eraza. "Go and keep a close watch on that little mermaid. When the time comes, bring her to me!"

The eel men grinned ominously. They take their commands from the sea witch and swam off to the open sea. Meanwhile, in the secret sanctuary, the mermaids is spending time in their own cove, still talking about that faithful stormy night. Especially when Akauriana risk her own life to save Prince Dominick from shipwreck, even if the law about merfolk and human beings in contact with each other is forbidden.

"I still can't believe she actually save that human prince last night." said Lee Lee, interacting with the others.

"Me neither, girl." said Taliah, combing her long dark brunette curls. "That mermaid surprises me every time. When she says that she's the most rebellious princess in her royal family, I admit. She's not kidding."

"Big deal!" said Nixie in a harsh tone. "So she broke her father's rules and saves a stupid human from drowning. Let her get in trouble with her dad! I don't care whatever happens when he finds out!"

They turn to Nixie in pure disgust. Taliah is already annoyed with Nixie's attitude.

"Now you look here, Nixie!" Taliah snaps at her. "I don't know what you got against her but you've been like this since you swam away to here years ago! To be honest, it's getting on my nerves! You need to stop!"

Nixie rolls her eyes in disgust. She got up from the rock as she was going to leave.

"Whatever, Taliah!" Nixie scoffed back. "I just don't care! So you can hate me all you want! I just don't care about any of this anymore! I'm going!"

The edgy black haired mermaid swishes her deco stripped magenta and purple tail, and leaves the cove. As she swims by the sanctuary's fluorescent sea meadow, where Isabella and her other friends, Will and Paulina, were currently residing.

"She did what!?" both Paulina and Will exclaimed in pure shock.

"She saved a human prince from shipwreck last night." says Isabella as she puts a fluorescent light blue flower in her hair.

"Akauriana actually did it!" said Will. "Mermaidiana's very own princess has some gills to go against her kingdom's law just for one guy."

"I can imagine her father would be very angry with her when he finds out." said Paulina.

"That is if he finds out." says Taliah as she and Lee Lee join them. "This will be our secret from now on. We're going to have Akauriana's back and not tell anyone what happened. For her."

"For her." says Isabella, agreeing with Taliah.

They all kept the secret for their friend. Meanwhile, inside the palace, the mermaid sisters were in their chamber, doing their princessly things. Combing, brushing and grooming their hair. Coralline swam to the seaweed curtains, to check on Akauriana whom is in there for a hour.

"Akauriana! Little sister dear!" Coralline calls out. "It is time to come out! You have been in there all afternoon."

This just in, Akauriana finally exits the room, humming to herself. The mermaid princesses became puzzled and confused.

"Um okay? What has gone into her lately?" Nia wondered.

The little mermaid grabs her fluorescent tropical orange flower, put it in her hair and swims off out of the chamber. She ran into her father and grandmother whom were swimming in the hallway.

"Oh! Good day, father." says Akauriana as she kisses both of them on the cheek. "Good day, grandmother."

Then she swims off into the palace ravine. King Aquarion and everyone else watches her glide through the watery castle happily, with puzzled faces.

"She really had it bad, doesn't she?" said Leah.

"She had what badly?" King Aquarion asked.

"It's obvious. See how she's acting?" Starmy pointed out. "She has fallen in love with somebody."

"Really?" all the sisters exclaimed at once.

The grandmother grinned proudly as she swims away down the halls. King Aquarion begins to wonder who is the lucky merman might be. To him, maybe. Or in fact, it's not a merman who won Akauriana's heart. After several days have come to pass, Isabella can't help but wonder what if she can find a human to fall in love with, which she kinda doubts it. Otherwise, she felt rather down about it and no one, except her mermaid friends, could understand her emotions. Not everyone in the secret sanctuary would thought of a mermaid will find what she's looking for in the human world above the sea. But then it all changes on one faithful night. The time that Isabella can't sleep. She spent most of the hour, thinking about how Akauriana saves Prince Dominick that stormy night and fell madly in love with him. She is happy for her, but not happy about herself for not being able to find a human guy like that. Cannot bare those thoughts any longer, Isabella decided to exit the secret sanctuary in order to clear her head and swam up to the surface. The young flower mermaid sat on the rocks at the nearby shore, gazing a the moonlight above and sighs. Meanwhile, on the far end of the shoreline, Tristan the bounty hunting pirate is taking a break from all of that robbing other pirates and wealthy bystanders. All in a days work for him. While he's drinking his rum, he glances as the waves crashing onto the rocks until he spotted a creature sitting across from him on the shore. That exotic creature has long flowing brunette hair, wears florals in her hair and torso and a fish's tail. That is mermaid Isabella, staring at the moonlight and humming to herself. He can't believe what he is seeing. To make sure he is not that drunk, the young tall pirate went over ther rocky shoreline to see if he's hallucinating. Apparently he is not.

"Hey there, lovely maiden!" he calls out.

Isabella became startled by his voice and she hid behind a rock. She peeks over to see that Tristan is approaching her, not knowing if he is bad human being. To her surprise, he turns out not to be as evil as Akauriana's father, King Aquarion claims them to be. Charmed by his physical appearance and his strong rebellious personality, Isabella feels compelled to show herself to him. Just as Tristan tries to get to know her, little do he know that he's talking to a mermaid; a fabled creature of myth and folklore. The minute he saw her tail, the pirate was stunned by his sight. Isabella wondered what was wrong. Has she frightened him? She don't know what will happen to her if a human sees a mermaid. It was rumored to humans that mermaids might be sirens that sings to the sailors and drowns them. To the mer-people, they are to believed that humans who spots a mermaid or merman would either capture them, kill them or eat their flesh. But luckily that didn't happen here when the two eyes met. Though he is stunned by her tail, the young pirate still approaches her. With both of his bare feet in the shallow waters to cool in between his toes, Tristan examines Isabella who too balanced on her own tail to look at him.

"You're not afraid of my tail?" Isabella asked the handsome man.

"No, I'm not afraid." said Tristan. "I'm quite shocked actually to the fact that I'm talking to a real rare creature of beauty."

"Oh..." Isabella sighed softly, blushing.

"Your tail is very beautiful, by the way." said Tristan, being his charmistic self.

"Thank you." says Isabella, swishing her tail.

The minute he laid eyes on her, his heart starts skipping a beat. As the moment went on, they talk away about so many things, share each other's stories and even share their hearts. Tristan may be a bounty hunting pirate but he still has a charming noble characteristics of a prince. Everything about him is enough to charm any girl around him, but none has captured his heart like Isabella. Even though they've just met, but his charismatic ways and Isabella's enchanting mermaid beauty is enough to make both of them fall in love.

"Hey, you know what?" says Tristan.

"What is it?" Isabella wondered.

"I think I should give you something to remember me by." said Tristan as he gets up from the rocks. "But I want you to close your eyes for me."

"Okay." says Isabella as she closes her eyes.

Tristan went to his stolen goods he stored in the mini cove and grabs what appears to be a pendant. Inside of it was a poem that reads, "As deep as the blue sea. As clear as the endless sky. If you only think of me, I will always be close by". Then he went over to the flower mermaid and place the pendant necklace around her neck. She opens her eyes to see what he gave her. With her heart melting inside, Isabella holds it close and looks at Tristan, smiling.

"I found this one when I was treasure hunting on the new lands coast." said Tristan, charming her. "I thought you'd might like it."

Not only that the pendant contains a poem, but it also a melodic lullaby plays along inside of it. It immediately touches the mermaid's heart. She has never heard a lullaby so hauntingly beautiful, it reminded her of Akauriana's beautiful voice. No tears of joy coming from her eyes for mermaids can't cry. But the music is enough to break her heart. Isabella hugs Tristan and he too hugs her back in return.

"It's beautiful." said Isabella, lying her head on his brooding chest. "Thank you so much for this gift."

"Don't mention it." chuckled Tristan. "May I ask for your name, mermaid?"

"I'm Isabella." the flower mermaid introduced herself.

"Lovely name." said Tristan as he too introduces himself. "Tristan is thy name and hunting is my favorite game."

The pirate's humorous personality amuses Isabella. Not only he makes her laugh, but the warmth of his body and his arms comforts her. Just as they got antiquated with each other, the moment is suddenly interrupted by some nearby angry voices. It was the people from a village that Tristan robbed moments ago. That's when he knew it was his time to go. He turns to his beloved mermaid one last time.

"Well that's my cue." says Tristan as he prepares to leave. "I should be going."

"Oh. Well, I hope we will see each other again." said Isabella.

"Yes, we will." reassured Tristan, holding her close to him. "If I'm out at sea, I'll be looking for you."

"I'll promise I'll come to the surface to visit." says Isabella, eagerly.

"Good to know." said Tristan as he kisses her forehead. "And I promise that I'll stop at nothing to see you again."

He runs back to the shore. While he is wiping the sand off of his feet and puts on his boots, he looks at Isabella with a smile. Then Tristan went to grab his sack of treasure and runs off. Isabella too disappears into the water so the angry villagers doesn't see her. On her way back home, Isabella will never forget that special night she had with a rebellious, brooding but gentle pirate, Tristan. By the time she returned to the secret sanctuary, she lied on her seaweed shell bed and gaze at her pendant to remember him by. From this time forward, Isabella can't wait to share her interesting story to her friends and she especially sharing it to Akauriana, the little mermaid.


	6. Chapter 6: Beyond The Sea

The heavenly morning has arrived as the little mermaid, Akauriana awoke early to visit her friends at the secret sanctuary. When she stood by the stone door before her, she remembers the password to it and she chants those words.

"Friendship is freedom and freedom is destiny." said Akauriana.

The door opens up for her and she swam inside. The little mermaid glided through the shimmering pathway, with planktons lighting up along with the crystals guiding her. The swordfish guard sees her approaching him. He was happy to see her as well.

"Why good morning, Princess Akauriana!" says the swordfish guard.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Swordfish." says Akauriana as she hovers elegantly before his presence.

"You're here to visit your friends, eh?" the swordfish remarked.

"Yes I am." said Akauriana, nodding happily. "May I enter the secret sanctuary?"

"Of course, your highness." says the swordfish as he allows the princess to pass. "They'll be happy to see you."

Akauriana enters the sanctuary. As she passes through the bright colorful meadows, the sprites, nymphs and rare fish all greeted her as to welcome her back. From the mermaids cove, Isabella and Lee Lee saw Akauriana approaching to them and is happy to see her. Lee Lee swam as fast as a crescent finned fish, darting at Akauriana filled with joy.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Lee Lee said with joy. "I was actually thinking about the night you saved that human prince from drowning! I was really frightened that something bad might have happen to you. Thank the great Poseidon that you weren't hurt."

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Lee Lee." says Taliah, swimming to join them. "It only happened the night before that."

"Yeah, I know that." Lee Lee responded cheerfully.

"As I were saying, we were just talking about you, Akauriana." said Taliah, flipping her long curly locks. "We're still surprised to the fact that you actually went to rescue that human prince that stormy night. We was pretty scared that you put your life on the line for him and worried that something bad happened to you too."

"I'm so sorry that I worry you guys but I have to do it." said Akauriana. "Otherwise he would've died in the sea."

"That was pretty selfless of you to do what no mermaid or merman would have thought of doing." reassured Taliah. "You really are something else, girl."

"And she meant that in a good way." says Lee Lee, still acting cheery.

They all laughed along with Lee Lee's crazy but bubbly personality. Nixie swims past by them and sees Akauriana laughing along with them. This disgusts her even more. As Will and Paulina joins them, the edgy mermaid swam away. Isabella remains quiet during the conversation, wondering about how her friends will react if she tells them about the night she met Tristan the pirate. As much as she wants to tell them, she hesitated a little. Then Akauriana begins to notice how silent Isabella is while they are talking. The little mermaid wondered if she's okay.

"Isabella?" says Akauriana, wondering. "Are you feeling alright?"

The floral mermaid snaps out of her daze when she heard the mermaid princess's voice. Isabella faces her friends.

"Oh! Sorry, I was lost in some thought." said Isabella.

"About what?" asked Taliah.

"C'mon! Tell us!" said Lee Lee, being nosy. "What cha thinking about?"

Like her friends suggested, Isabella couldn't keep it in any longer. She looks at them with her sad blue eyes.

"Ok. You're not going to believe this." said Isabella as she blurted out her secret. "But I met a human last night!"

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed in pure shock for they now know about her secret human.

Isabella explained everything that happened while they're all asleep that night after. She went to get some fresh air on the surface, then Tristan came along and they started talking about everything. That is when they begin to fall in love with each other. The mermaids were happy for her, even though they are to believe that humans who sees a mermaid will go fish her out and kill her. But Tristan is different than the others despite of his bounty hunter attire and his masculine odor. Isabella knew it inside of her heart that he feels the same for her as well. After she told them her story, they began explaining their own point of view on human beings.

"Well believe it or not, I happen to meet a human almost three years ago." said Lee Lee as she remembers her past. "He was just floating there in mid water. I tried to talk to him but he didn't respond, let alone, didn't even bother to move an inch. It is almost like he was froze in the same position when I saw him."

"That because he was dead." Taliah said to Lee Lee.

"Oh so that's why he wasn't moving." Lee Lee exclaimed in a bubbly tone.

"As you guys can see, humans can't live in our world." said Taliah. "Nor we in theirs. It's been this way for centuries."

"Why not?" wondered Akauriana.

"It's because they're not fish like we are." said Taliah, fixing her curls. "As you can see, Akauriana. Human beings are land mammals. Which means that they need air to live and breathe in."

Intrigued, Akauriana and the other mermaids listen to Taliah's stories about humans. She has so much information on them than the little mermaid could have ever known other than what her own grandmother told her on her side of the tale. Thus making her even more excited about the world among the surface. As the young African mermaid tells her story, Lee Lee hyperly adds her theory to the tale as well.

"You know what else they think of us mermaids?" says Lee Lee as she continues on. "For quite some time now, human sailors told the same stories about us but in a different perspective. Like for example, they always mistaken us for sirens!"

"Sirens?" Akauriana chuckles like an angel.

"Yes but there's a slight difference between sirens and merfolk." said Taliah. "Sirens can look like bird-like hybrids or disembodied spirits of the sea. Either way, we don't associate with those monstrous beings. They don't talk to us, we don't talk to them."

"Oh but still, I wish that I can see it for myself someday." says Akauriana, dreamily glancing up at the surface. "I'd give anything to be where those people are."

"I understand your wishes, Akauriana." says Isabella.

"We all do!" Will stated cheerfully as he swam around in circles.

"But be careful what you wish for, girl." said Taliah. "Not everything is what it seems. Remember that."

The little mermaid nodded happily, agreeing to Taliah's words. As the moments passed on by, Isabella received word from the school of fish that they have found out where Prince Dominick lives. A Evanora palace on a coastal seaside. She thought about Akauriana and finds the perfect time to inform her about her prince. Excited, Akauriana swam with her to see the Evanorian palace. They arrived at the surface near the ships' harbor.

"If what the school of fishes said is correct, he's somewhere in the castle." says Isabella.

"Are you sure this is his home?" Akauriana wondered.

"Well there's only one way to find out." said Isabella as she looks for a opening.

Then she spotted a open waterway entering and leaving exiting out the harbor. The two young mermaids ventures through the waterways, enters the porthole and find themselves underneath a marble bridge where Prince Dominick is now standing on. Akauriana's heart begins to beat very strangely the minute she saw him again. Dominick just stood there, gazing at the sea. The mermaids hid under the bridge to avoid being caught in the sight of him or other human beings. The Prince remembers the voice of a girl that sang to him the night before he nearly died in the stormy seas. He knew she is the one responsible for saving his life. Even though he is to believe that princess Daphne was the girl who found him on the beach days before, but it is not enough to erase the voice that echoed in his head. Can't stand another heartache any longer, Prince Dominick became determined to find the girl with the beautiful voice who save him from shipwreck and wants to make her his beloved woman. After hearing his words, Akauriana felt even more happier than she ever was since that faithful stormy night. Isabella is happy for her too. Upon exiting the Evanorian harbor, the two mermaids happily frolic through the waters and sang their enchanting duet, knowing that their men will love them for who they are. For Isabella, Tristan don't care about her tail. He would do everything for her, even if it means he'll fight everyone and everything just to be with her. Akauriana wondered the same thing. Would Prince Dominick accept her for who she is? Before her doubts could cloud her mind, Isabella encourages Akauriana that it wouldn't matter if she's a mermaid. If Tristan can love Isabella on the inside and out, she's positive that Prince Dominick will love Akauriana the same way, despite that she lives in two different worlds from his own. After their serenely duet, Akauriana and Isabella dive back under the sea. Isabella swam back to the secret sanctuary and Akauriana too swam home to her Mermaidiana palace. Nixie, whom was still awake at the time, saw her two friends part ways and made her even more envious of them than before. Nevertheless, she sought to end the cause of her annoyance the minute she wakes up in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7: Eraza the Demonic Sea Witch

Morning has finally arrived and the mermaid princesses were outside in their palace gardens, playing scavenger hunt, collecting seashells and was busy enjoying their happiest lives under the sea. But Akauriana spent her morning listening to her grandmother's stories. Even though she remembers what Taliah said about humans, Akauriana can't help but want to know more about them. She could've seek no other than her grandmother to find out more. As the elderly mermaid brushes her hair, the little mermaid turned to ask her questions.

"Grandmother, I must know." Akauriana asked her. "Can people live forever?"

"Oh no, my child." the grandmother answered. "People die, just like we do. But the humans' lives are shorter than ours for they are not immortal. We, merfolk can live up to 300 years old and when it is our time to die, we dissolve into foam on the surface of the sea. When human beings die, their bodies turn to dust. Thus their souls can live forever from beyond and amongst the stars."

Curious, Akauriana thought about it for a minute then ask her grandmother another crazy question, hoping that she knows something.

"So how do I get a human soul?" the little mermaid asked.

"Well if you love a human who loves you in return, he'll share his soul to you and he'll still keep his own." said the grandmother.

"So that's what I have to do." Akauriana thought to herself. "I got to have a human soul in order for Prince Dominick to love me."

Knowing that Isabella told her yesterday, Akauriana felt that her floral mermaid friend will have a human soul because of Tristan's love for her and maybe she will have one too due to making herself known to her prince. After her grandmother is finished with her stories, Akauriana swims off down the halls. Meanwhile, at the secret sanctuary, Lee Lee found a marble statue of Prince Dominick which had sunk from the storm upon the sea. She thinks that'll make Akauriana happy when she sees it. With the help of two strong giant octopuses, the cheerful mermaid carried the statue to the cove and places it in the colorful meadow. Taliah happens to swim by to notice what Lee Lee brought to the cove.

"Hey, Lee Lee. What you got there?" Taliah wondered.

"Hi, Taliah." Lee Lee respond. "I just happen to found a statue that looks just like the human prince that Akauriana saved. I bet she is going to like this."

"So do I, girl." said Taliah in approval. "I have a feeling that she will."

Nixie, whom was exiting out of the mermaid cove, turn to see Lee Lee and Taliah staring at the statue. They plan to surprise Akauriana with it. Fueled with pure annoyance, Nixie storms out of the secret sanctuary in order to carry out her plan. She'll go and tattle on Akauriana because she can't stand her royal status, claiming that she deserves all the credit for what she did. To Nixie's belief, she thinks that the little mermaid deserves nothing more but a good wake up call by none other than her own father, King Aquarion. She swam to the guards who were guarding the palace entry and requests a audience with the king. The guards honored her request and they allowed her to enter the palace. The edgy mermaid found the sea king in his throne room and she approached him, bowing down before him.

"What brings you here to seek my attention, young lady?" King Aquarion asked.

"Well for starters, do you know princess Akauriana?" says Nixie.

"Of course." responded King Aquarion. "She's my youngest daughter. May I ask why you need to know?"

"We need to talk." said Nixie, getting right to the point.

She began spilling the beans to the king, informing him on everything that happened a couple of days before. Meanwhile, the mermaids from the secret sanctuary sent Isabella, Will and Paulina to find Akauriana. They found her on the ocean outskirts and took her to the cave. It is a surprise for her so Isabella told Akauriana to close her eyes. They escort her down the cave to the secret sanctuary.

"What did you guys bring me?" Akauriana asked in wonderment. "Can I look now?"

"Ok Akauriana. You can open your eyes now." said Isabella.

As Akauriana opened her eyes, she became astonished by what she sees. A marble statue formation of Prince Dominick. She happily thanked her friends and everyone living in the secret sanctuary for bringing her such a gift. The fiery haired little mermaid swam around the statue in pure joy.

"Oh you all are the best!" Akauriana shrieked joyfully. "It looks just like him and even it has his eyes."

The little mermaid dreamily lean on the statue's shoulder in hopes for the day that she'll meet him for real someday. Then suddenly, a loud thumping sound erupted in the pathways. The swordfish whose guarding the entrance door, got apprehended by the king's mermen guards. They stormed the secret sanctuary, terrorizing the small and vulnerable extraordinary creatures in their own territories. Akauriana and her friends were not aware of this. Scared, confused and became concerned for the creatures that dwell in the sanctuary. Before the princess knew it, a powerful figure came barging into the sanctuary along with his mermen. From what he now witnesses the very statue of the human prince he despise so much, the little mermaid is in trouble. That figure is her father, King Aquarion.

"This is how you treat your father!?" King Aquarion scolded.

"Daddy? I can't explain-" Akauriana says with a shaky voice but now interrupted by her father.

"You ashamed me severely!" thundered the king.

The other mermaids wondered how the sea king knows the hidden location of the secret sanctuary. Then they come to realization that one of their own gave them and the sanctuary away. But who did it? It was Nixie whom was right next to the guards, arms folded and disgusted. Not a care in the ocean world. In his rage, he ordered his guards to escort his daughter back to the palace.

"Yes, sir!" the guards responded as they escorted their princess.

"Daddy! You can't do this!" cried Akauriana, retaliating.

"It is already done!" roared King Aquarion.

The guards took Akauriana away from her friends at the secret sanctuary. Isabella and the mermaids are heartbroken. Before he left, King Aquarion turn around with his trident lighten up in full power and he fires at Prince Dominick's statue, destroying it. Then he storms out of the cave. The mermaids and all of the creatures of the secret sanctuary were devastated for they'll never see their friend again. In the palace, King Aquarion continue to carry out Akauriana's punishment for the very thing he despise so much. The saddened Akauriana lowered her head in shame.

"I am gravely disappointed in you, Akauriana." said the king. "I've been told that you went to the surface a few nights ago and save a human being from drowning. Tell me that it's not true!

"It's true, daddy." said Akauriana. "I have to do it. If it weren't for me, he would've died down in the sea."

"One less human to fear!" scolded King Aquarion. "And these young mermaids that you're hanging around with, are nothing but bad influences on you! My own beloved youngest daughter being encouraged to go up there and get snared by these fish-eaters' hook!"

"Daddy! I'm sixteen years old!" says Akauriana, stooding up. "I am not a little girl anymore!"

"It matters not to me how old you are!" the king harshly reassured. "You're still my daughter and I know what's best for you!"

"What's best for me?" Akauriana added. "Not being able to think for myself? Why won't you just lock me up in jail?"

"Akauriana! I advise that you do not use that tone of voice with me, young lady!" King Aquarion snapped. "Until you understand what you have done, I forbid you to go out there swimming alone and you are not to see those mermaids again nor I want you anywhere near to the surface! I told you before! Humans are dangerous, savage, destructive, fish-eating creatures incapable of any emotion and dignity! They should be-"

"No, they're not, daddy!" Akauriana interrupted him. "I know this because I met one."

Hearing that shocks the king even more the minute she said it.

"You what!?" King Aquarion shouted in shock.

"He is not dangerous to me." said Akauriana. "I know he's not. In fact, he made me feel wonderful about myself. I'm in love with him."

King Aquarion swam up to her and taps his trident on the floor, making a loud thunder sound inside the palace. He grew even more angrier than before.

"No! Have you lost your senses entirely!?" roared King Aquarion. "That guy is a human! You're a mermaid!"

"It doesn't matter!" Akauriana fired back.

"So help me, Akauriana! I'll get through to you!" thundered King Aquarion in a fit of rage. "Even if it means that I'll exile those bad mermaid friends of yours far away from Mermaidiana grounds! I can do that because I'm the king and your father! Mock my words, Akauriana! I'll do anything in my power to make you behave properly cause you are a princess! I strongly suggest that you start acting like one!"

Fed up with her father's hurtful prejudice, Akauriana turns to the door. Before she can leave, she faced her father once more.

"What if I don't want to be a princess anymore!?" Akauriana shouted in sorrow as she storms out of the throne room.

King Aquarion watch her leave, feeling rather horrible for his tough actions. Down the hallway, the little mermaid's sisters were swimming along. She passes by them without a word, leaving the sisters to wonder if she's okay. At last alone in the princesses chambers, Akauriana buried her head on the pillows, sobbing away. After hours of sorrow, she gazes at her orange flower hairpins one last time. Torn between her father's angry self pride and her love for her friends and Prince Dominick, Akauriana became fed up with her unbearable expectations of her family and others in the kingdom. At that very moment, her heartbreak becomes her new reason to leave Mermaidiana forever. She gathered all of her belongings and around dusk, she fleds the palace. So far away from Mermaidiana, Akauriana swam farther than she ever could in order to leave her royal life behind. She'll miss her best friends dearly but she can't bare the thought that she betrayed them, even though it is entirely not her fault. She couldn't come face to face with them anyway. The sea became darker and darker until the sunlight disappears. The little mermaid wandered off into the large kelp forest. She instantly got lost, leaving her feeling frighten and alone. This just in, a slithering sound startled her.

"H...H...Hello?" said Akauriana in a shaky voice. "Someone there?"

Just as she is starting to feel regret for leaving, then suddenly, the three bruty figures appeared out of the shadowy kelps. It was the three half mutant men half eels making themselves known before the little mermaid. Their white eyes gazing at her ominously, sending chills down Akauriana's skin.

"Who are you guys?" Akauriana quivers in fear. "What are you guys? What do you want from me?"

"Do not fear us, young mermaid." said the biggest brute eel-man of the three. "We only want to help you."

"We can't help but feel distress, distraught and heartbreak coming from you." said the spiky haired eel-man, surrounding Akauriana. "It pains us more than it pains you, seeing you like this..."

"But it doesn't have to be this way. Oh no no no!" said the last third eel-man, comforting her. "As you can see, mermaid princess. We represent a certain someone who can help you. Someone who can make all of your dreams come true."

The big bruty eel-man approach Akauriana, with his white soulless eyes gazing in her's. The other two eel-men swim to his side, wrapping their slippery tails together.

"The only person in the sea who has the power to give you what you want is the sea witch..." they all said in unison.

"You can't possibly mean... Eraza?" Akauriana says in fear.

The three terrifying eel-men nodded agreeably and grinning ominously. Akauriana hesitated to take their offer. She has heard of Eraza the demonic sea witch, from what she can remember that her father has history with the witch years ago.

"But my father told me that she uses her powers for evil." said Akauriana.

"We wouldn't believe anything your old man said about her." says the big eel-man in a strong voice. "And neither should you."

"Think on it, princess." the spiky haired eel-man says as he grins. "If you come with us, we will take you to her lair. May you and the human you love, be together forever."

"What do you say?" said the the third eel-man. "You want to be with him, don't you?"

"Your choice, mermaid princess." said the brute eel-man, folding his arms strongly.

Akauriana hesitated for a few minutes. She knew better than to trust Eraza nor her mutant eel henchmen. But sometimes love and heartbreak can make a girl do crazy things. Even a mermaid. Determined to be with her prince Dominick, Akauriana took a deep breath and agrees to take them on their offer.

"I'll do it!" said Akauriana strongly. "For Prince Dominick. Please take me to Eraza the sea witch."

The eel-men grinned wickedly for they are pleased with the little mermaid's decision. Evil as they come and terrifyingly brutal as they look. But being the gentlemen that they are, the eel-men agreed to guide Akauriana with them through the kelp forest.

"Follow us!" commanded the big brute eel-man as he leads the way.

Akauriana allows the eel-men to escort her to the sea witch's lair. Meanwhile, back at the secret sanctuary, the mermaids were all in their cove, except for Nixie, heartbroken for they will never see Akauriana again. Now that King Aquarion forbids her to see them again, Lee Lee cried more than Isabella. Taliah tries to calm them both down. As Isabella swam to her cove window, she suddenly spots four figures swimming out of the distant kelp forest from afar. While Will and Paulina were to busy talking about the incident with the king, Isabella was not listening to them. She's too focused on the figures swimming along.

"Isabella. What do you think?" asked Will.

"Um Isabella?" says Paulina, trying to get her attention. "Are you even listening?"

"What are those things out there?" Isabella wondered.

"What things? asked Will, wondering himself.

"Over there." said Isabella as she points out at the figures.

They swam to her side and saw the figures swimming away. Even though they're a tad far away from the secret sanctuary, Isabella could recognize the green aquamarine yellow stripped tail and the flowing red hair from the fourth figure. She knew it had to be Akauriana.

"Is that Akauriana?" says Isabella as she looks closely. "And who are those strange looking mermen?"

"I don't know, Isabella." said Paulina. "But they don't look too nice."

"Yeah, you said it, Paulina." says Will.

"I have a bad feeling about this." says Isabella, fearing for the worst. "We have to follow them!"

Isabella swim through the porthole. Will and Paulina follow behind her and the three aquatic friends heads off to follow the little mermaid and the mutant eel-men to the darkest trench of the sea. Along the dark eerie path, they encountered every creepy sea creatures that dwell in the darkness. Anglerfish, Gulper eels, Goblin sharks and other frightening marine mammals lingering in the shadows. The mutant eel-men lured Akauriana further into the hellish ravine and Isabella and her friends followed from behind without the mutant henchmen detecting them. They got pass the lake of boiling hot mud, an volcanic river and numerous whirlpools just to get to their destination. It's no easy task since it is dangerous and it took some doing but Isabella and her friends managed to keep up with Akauriana and the henchmen. Finally, they have arrived at the foot of the sea witch's lair. The same house made of the bones of drowned sailors. As the doors opens, Akauriana felt afraid to enter.

"This way, mermaid princess." says the eel-men as they escorted her in.

Akauriana slowly follows behind them into the lair. In the hallways, there were a lot of deformed living plants with eggs on them. The eggs on those plants are the souls of drowned humans and mer-people who has fallen prey to the clutches of the demonic sea witch. Akauriana can feel her heart pounding like it is being attacked by an unknown force or pressure pressed onto it, the minute she witness those poor unfortunate souls trapped within this disturbing prison. The three eel-men scatter away into the shadows when they reach the center of the potion room. Akauriana is now alone, not knowing what to expect. Then suddenly, black tentacles crept out of the shadows and surrounded the little mermaid. It was the sea witch, Eraza, now appearing before her.

"Welcome, my sweet child." greeted Eraza. "I've been expecting you."

"You have?" asked Akauriana in fear.

"Yes, my dear." says Eraza. "I see that my fine mutant gentlemen did a lovely job of escorting you here."

The eel-men appeared by their mistress's side, grinning ominously. Akauriana should be afraid of them but then again, Eraza manipulated her emotions by playing a saint in order for her plan to be set in motion. The eel mutants swam away, leaving Eraza alone with Akauriana. Isabella and her friends finally made it to the lair safely and unharmed. They quietly hid behind the pillars made of bones and watch their little mermaid friend being at the mercy of sea witch's presence.

"I heard that my father banished you here." said Akauriana. "But why?"

"The ocean wasn't big enough for the both of us!?" Eraza crackled. "And now it seems to me that he's driven you away too."

Akauriana looks down at her tail with sadness in her eyes. She remembers her father disapproval with her which breaks her heart even more. Her sisters and all of the other merfolk would look at her with cold stares and their harsh words of her.

"He doesn't understand me." said Akauriana. "No one understands how I feel. They don't care."

"Oh but I do, sweet princess." said Eraza as she pretends to be sympathetic. "I know just how you feel. In fact, we're so very alike you and I. Girls with ambitions! They don't like that, do they?"

Akauriana shook her head in an agreement with the witch. Eraza approach her with comfort.

"Now then, you can tell me everything." said Eraza.

"Well... I'm in love with someone." Akauriana says in a soft quiet tone. "But he's a human."

"Hmm... Yes! That human prince." said Eraza, nodding agreeably. "Not that I blame you, darling. He is quite a catch! Isn't he?"

"You know? says Akauriana in shock.

"Of course I know. I know everything." said Eraza with a wicked smirk. "Well lucky for you, the solution for your problem is a simple one. The only way to get what you truly desire is to become one of those humans yourself."

"Really!?" says Akauriana in a slight excitement. "You can make me into a human?"

"Why of course." says Eraza, grinning wickedly. "That's what I do. It is my specialty to help unexpecting young merfolk like you."

Isabella and her friends were afraid for Akauriana as they witness this ordeal. The demon sea witch summons her cauldron from the middle of the floor. The cauldron is brewing with black magic ready for a spell to be conjured. Eraza uses her tentacles to reach her cupboard, grab four potions and then pours them into the cauldron. Sinister spiritual power arises from the brewing smoke and it frightens Paulina and Will as well as Isabella. Eraza turns to Akauriana as she's done stirring her magic.

"Here's the deal, angelfish." said Eraza as she continues to strike a deal with Akauriana. "I'll conjure up a chi spell to make a potion for you. But take heed of this warning."

She slither closer to the little mermaid and looked her in the eyes.

"Once you received your human form, you can never go back to being a mermaid again." said Eraza in a wicked tone. "Which meant that you cannot dive back underwater to your home, Mermaidiana. You will never be able to see your friends, your father, your grandmother nor your sisters again."

Torn between leaving her friends and family in the sea and her love for Prince Dominick, Akauriana feels rather hopeless to the bargaining agreement. But Eraza is not finish as she continues explaining the rest.

"If you failed to win the prince's heart, you won't get a human soul." said Eraza. "This very moment after he weds another female more beautiful than you, your heart will break and then you'll turn back into a mermaid and belong to eternal darkness with me!"

Hearing this, shocks Isabella and her friends as well as Akauriana. Dreadful as it sounds, there's no turning back for Akauriana as she puts on a brave face.

"Is there anything else I must know?" Akauriana hesitantly asked.

"How good are you with pain?" Eraza wondered as she faces her. "Cause when you drink this brew, your tail will shrink into what men call a nicely shaped pair of legs. But the transformation can be painful. It will feel like a razor sharp sword slicing you in half. It does indeed will hurt when you walk. You may glide like a dancer but every step that you'll take, it'll cut like a knife."

Just as everything is going according to her plan, Eraza continues to manipulate Akauriana even more. Thus setting a unusual price.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot." said Eraza. "There's one more thing. My fee."

"But I don't have whatever it is you-" said Akauriana but she got interrupted.

"I'm not asking for much." says Eraza, patting the mermaid's cheek. "Just a token. Really, a trifle. What I want from you is the most precious possession you have in all the oceans. I want your voice!"

Isabella gasped in horror when she overheard this. Akauriana felt shaken from the inside. She has to give up her beautiful voice just to become a human being. Sacrificing a rare gift from her mother is tragic enough but feeling constant pain and everything so dreadful nearly have given the little mermaid a second thought, but she ask her one more question.

"My voice?" Akauriana utterly quietly in fear. "But how am I going to make Prince Dominick love me if I cannot speak?"

"You can speak to him with your eyes." crackled Eraza. "And you are beautiful. You got your legs, your hair and fair skin. It's enough to charm any man in the human world."

"Now...I'm scared..." says Akauriana.

"Unless you want to back out. Now will be the time to do so." said Eraza in a manipulative tone. "Too bad about the human prince though. It would be such a shame and a waste too."

Akauriana puts on a brave face and refuses to back out..

"No! I'll do it!" says Akauriana. "If this is what I have to do in order to see him again, then I'll do it."

The sea witch grinned ominously. Her manipulation tactics works on the little mermaid.

"I just knew you're going to say that." said Eraza. "Well then, let's begin!"

Eraza summons her dark magic to create a scroll for the little mermaid to sign which will mean that she has sold her soul. Akauriana bravely signs her name on the scroll. Isabella, Paulina and Will watched in horror as the dark demonic spirits of the sea swirls around Akauriana and Eraza, instantly enhancing her power.

"Now start singing!" the witch demanded.

Akauriana begins to sing. With a wave of her hand, Eraza uses her black magic to swirl around the mermaid's throat. In an instant, Akauriana's voice has now been removed from her and it's captured in a skull necklace around Eraza's neck. Satisfied, Eraza grabs a empty vile and fills her potion inside it. She turns to the little mermaid whom can't speak nor sing anymore.

"Now here is your potion." said Eraza as she instructed Akauriana. "Drink it on the break of dawn. That's when the spell will become effective and you'll have your legs."

The sea witch hovers upwards to summon her last spell.

"And now... Shall you be on your way to the humans palace!" chanted Eraza as she created as huge dark whirlpool in the center of the room.

The dark whirlpool lifts Akauriana up and drags her to the surface. Isabella and her friends holds onto something so they don't end up being sucked along with her. Eraza watches proudly, petting her anglerfish. She closes the watery portal.

"Good luck, little mermaid." says Eraza, smiling. "You'll soon be needing it."

The demonic sea witch lets out a wicked laughter in her success. Isabella and her friends quietly snuck out of the lair in order to find Akauriana in the surface. Somewhere in the Evanorian harbor, Akauriana found herself lying on the steps of the palace. The waves splashes on the end of the stairways. Now all Akauriana have to do is wait for the sunrise. By the time dawn is breaking from the east, she drank the bitter potion. Then suddenly, she felt the pain starting to escalate. The pain from the potion felt like a razor blade cutting right through her. It lasted for ten minutes until Akauriana finally saw her mermaid tail split into two pair of legs. Due to the painful transformation, it made her unconscious. One of the palace guards who was doing his duties, saw Akauriana lying on the stairs. He alerted the other guards to go check to see if she's alright. But Prince Dominick whom too have saw her, get there first. Being the gentleman that he is, Prince Dominick took off his cloak and covered Akauriana's naked body. Then he carried her to the palace. When the guards finally caught up with him, he ordered that she should stay for a few night until she feels better. They obeyed his orders and assisted Akauriana to the guest room. From the waters, Isabella and her friend reached the surface. She watches them from the harbor, hoping that Akauriana does win Prince Dominick's heart or else she'll be doomed to spend eternity with Eraza. The floral mermaid, alongside with her dolphin and parrotfish friends, dives back into the sea.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Human Life

A few days has past and inside the Evanorian palace, Akauriana rests up in the warm bed that the prince has provided for her. Every now and then, Prince Dominick would go to the guest room in order to check up on her. He knows nothing of what she had to go through just to be with him. But all that matters to him is to make sure that she is nursed back to good health. Every maid in the palace will come to feed her food that she'd never tried before, provide her clothes made out of the finest silk, richly made shoes, extraordinary jewelry and everything else she could ever need. When the next day had arrived, Akauriana finally awoke from her restful slumber. She knew that she is not dreaming anymore. After everything that has happened for at least three days, she finally got what she had always wanted; her human form. Though she remember what the sea witch, Eraza has told her about the pain that comes with the transformation, she lifted up her sheets and gaze at her new legs. The little mermaid wiggled her toes and she was delighted. This just in, the door opens and there was the noble prince Dominick who came to see that she have awoken. Akauriana notices her tall strong prince and smiles at him. He too returns the same warm smile to her. Prince Dominick approaches her bed and sat next to the little mermaid's side.

"I'm glad that you're awake." says Prince Dominick. "You needn't worry about a thing. You're safe here in Evanora, my kingdom."

Akauriana's heart starts beating in the strangest rhythm once again, the minute she looks upon Dominick's face. The prince gazes back at her, looking into her deep aqua eyes. He can't seem to shake off that feeling that he saw her from somewhere but he can't quite put his finger on it. Instead, he wondered about her health.

"So how are you feeling, miss?" asked Prince Dominick.

Akauriana tries to speak but she cannot. She also remembers that she traded her voice to the sea witch. So she felt down a tad bit. Prince Dominick notices Akauriana touching her throat.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. "You can't speak?"

Akauriana shook her head in sorrow. The prince felt really bad for her.

"Oh! I didn't know. I'm so sorry." said Prince Dominick, trying not to be rude as he possibly could. "Well may I ask where do you come from?"

The little mermaid points at the sea from her window. Prince Dominick knew that she is far away from home. Little do he know that she had left the sea for him. She sacrifice everything she had just for him but he did not know it. She couldn't tell him otherwise if she wanted to but without her voice, it is nearly impossible for her. So Akauriana was lead to fret on it. But then, Prince Dominick lifted her spirits with his charming personality.

"Don't be sad, miss. You can live here for as long as you want to." said Prince Dominick, cheering her up. "Until you're in good health, you can stay here with me."

Akauriana smiled at him for his kind gesture. Suddenly, one of the maids came knocking on the door.

"Excuse my intrusion, your majesty." says the maid. "The girl's bath is ready."

"Thank you for your help taking care of my guest, ma'am." Prince Dominick thanked his maid.

"It's my pleasure, sire." said the maid, bowing in a well-mannered position.

The prince turns to Akauriana.

"Your bathwater is ready, miss." says Prince Dominick, smiling. "My maid will escort you there now."

Akauriana nods happily and she prepares to get up. But when she got out of bed, she felt a sharp pain in her feet. It really hurt her so bad and she almost collapsed onto the floor if Prince Dominick hadn't catch her in time, breaking her fall.

"Whoa! Careful easy!" says Prince Dominick as he helps Akauriana over to the maid. "Are you okay?"

The little mermaid nods with her painful expression upon her face. With his strength, the prince helps escort Akauriana to the bathroom along with his maid.

"Don't worry, I got you." said Prince Dominick, holding onto Akauriana. "You're going to be alright. I promise."

As the moments passes by, Akauriana is enjoying her bath. She looks around her in a golden tub filled with bubbles. In her curiosity, she poked one of the bubbles and they all popped one by one. Excited, she plays with her bubbly bath. This just in, a head maid name Loretta came to check on Akauriana.

"Oh you poor sweet thing." said Loretta as she splashed some warm water on Akauriana's long red hair. "You're all washed up from the shipwreck, far away from home. Oh dear! Don't worry, my child. We will help you feel better in no time."

Loretta orders her co-maids to fetch some clean silky clothes for the little mermaid to wear. While on the job, one of the maids were talking about Akauriana. They find it rather hard to believe that she is princess material.

"Did you hear about this new girl?" said one of the maids, washing the silky clothes.

"No! I didn't." said the other maid.

"I honestly don't know what the prince sees in her." said the maid with brunette hair. "I mean, really!? The girl shows up out of nowhere. She is washed ashore barely naked and she doesn't even speak! Not my ideal princess!"

Loretta overheards the maids talking about the red haired girl and she shushed their conversation.

"Now hush, ladies!" clapped Loretta. "Do not be so harsh to that poor girl! She is simply shy!"

The maids kept quiet about it and continue to work. They brought some new fresh clothes to the guest room and there they dressed Akauriana in the finest silk. After they left the room, Akauriana turns to her mirror, admiring her jade green evening gown. It looks just like the colors of the sea. Then she turns to look out of her window, at the sea below. Akauriana thought about her friends in the secret sanctuary, wondering if they are all okay after the incident with her father. Deep down inside, she misses them too. Knowing that she can never return to them, makes her heart ached. There is nothing that the little mermaid can do about it now. What she can do is try to win the prince's heart in order to gain a human soul. While Akauriana gazes out at the sea, Loretta comes knocking on her door. She turned to notice the head maid.

"The royal prince is waiting for you in the throne room, madam." says Loretta as she gently escorts Akauriana down to the hallway. "Oh you mustn't keep him waiting, my dear."

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Prince Dominick is chatting with his noblemen. One of them brought up the day when Dominick was washed ashore from a violent storm days ago and a random girl saves him from shipwreck. They thought she was just a imaginary figure who appears to the young prince in a brink of death, then she disappears without a trace. The noblemen laughed about it but Dominick knew that it's true. The mysterious girl who saved him is real. He vows to find her wherever she might be and he will seek her hand in marriage. While the men continue their conversation, Loretta led Akauriana into the throne room. Though her feet is suffering with pain, Akauriana didn't let it stop her from walking over to Prince Dominick who is now noticing her presence. The noblemen were also mesmerized by her stunning beauty. Even the prince himself can't seem to take his eyes off of her. One of the noblemen suggested that Prince Dominick should take Akauriana on a tour of his kingdom. He agreed to the man's suggestions and then he offers Akauriana the Evanorian tour. She happily nods and not a minute soon, they both headed to the courtyard, where they've prepared a chariot for them. While Prince Dominick took Akauriana on a ride around the kingdom, the little mermaid could not believe her own eyes. The land of humanity is anything she had always dreamed of. They stopped in a nearby town, where peasants marketed their goods, others entertain the children and the musicians play away with their tunes. Since she loves music so much, Akauriana drags Prince Dominick with her over to the town square and they both dance away with the other couples. From time to time, Prince Dominick would take Akauriana to the festival. There, they went to see the acrobatics who performed their trickiest tricks yet. Akauriana is really enjoying what she is seeing so far. The prince even paid for the goods she'd requested. Then he took her out on a romantic boat ride on the stream's edge. While the boatman rowed towards the open lagoon, little do they know is that the floral mermaid, Isabella and her friends were keeping watch on the situation while they hid amongst the rocks.

"Welp! So far, so good!" said Paulina. "She might get a chance with him after all."

"I sure hope so." says Isabella.

"Are you sure that he's going to fall in love with her in a few days?" wondered Will.

"He's going to have to fall in love with her." says Paulina. "He'd better!"

"Otherwise, it's her one and only chance." remarked Isabella as she lies her head on the rock.

They continue to watch their friend from the rocks. As the boatman took a little break from the rowing, Prince Dominick gazed at the little mermaid's beauty but then, he didn't knew her name. Luckily it came to his mind and the prince sparked up the engaging conversation with her.

"You know something?" the prince asked. "I forgot to ask you about your name. Do you have one that I should know about?"

Akauriana nodded and since she could not speak, she uses a little bit of sign language to communicate. Prince Dominick tries to understand what she is trying to tell him but then has a slight difficulty piecing together the patterns. In order to help him out, Will swam up to the boat and whispers quietly to the prince without being seen by him.

"Akauriana..." Will whispered. "Her name is Akauriana..."

Then he disappears into the water. Prince Dominick did heard the white dolphin and he utters the name that had been spoken to him.

"Akauriana?" Prince Dominick uttered, unsure if he heard correctly.

The little mermaid nods in response for he has said her name. The young prince got it right, thanks to Will the white dolphin.

"Akauriana?!" Prince Dominick asked in order to be sure.

She nodded yes. That is the little mermaid's name.

"I've never heard such a beautiful name like that before." says Prince Dominick as he likes her rare name. "But hey, I like it. So your name is Akauriana then, huh? Ok, Akauriana."

The boatman is done with his break and he continued rowing away. All Isabella and her friends can do is watch away from the rocks until it is time for the two royals to start heading back to the palace for a royal ball. While they returned to the castle, they must prepare for the ball. The maids dresses up Akauriana in a exotic sultry gown made out of both of the finest silk and rare arabian jewelry. The platform shoes pinched the girl's feet. The pain is getting worse but the little mermaid refuse to let the pain stop her from attending the royal ball. While in the ballroom, the musicians filled the floor with their medley and people whom were invited, danced the night away. The royal advisor announced a special treat for the prince. They brought in the exotic middle-eastern dancers to perform their dance for Prince Dominick. Akauriana notices the way that Prince Dominick is enjoying himself for he is amused for the dancers. The little mermaid observed the dancers' movements and thought to herself that the only way to win over Prince Dominick's affection as if she dances along with them. So the fiery haired Akauriana snuck her way to the middle of the ballroom and danced away with the exotic dancers. Surprised by this, Prince Dominick gets up from his throne, amazed by Akauriana's dancing. Everyone in the ballroom were all amazed by the little mermaid. The way she moves as if she was gliding across the floor, like a mermaid. It turned out that her plan is working. Prince Dominick became hypnotized by the way Akauriana swished her hips. Though her feet is bleeding out, she kept on dancing until the music has stopped. The people were all amused and they clapped for the little mermaid, even Prince Dominick who too enjoyed the wonderful display. After the hours past by, Akauriana ran out of the ball and heads down the the castle's harbor. She places her bleeding feet in the water, soothing the pain away. She didn't know that from afar, Isabella and her friends was watching her from the rocks. Before the floral mermaid could think about getting to the harbor, she paused when she saw Prince Dominick heading down the harbor to talk with Akauriana. Isabella disappeared back to the rocks. She hid herself from plain sight and watched as the prince sat by her friend's side.

"Mind if I join you out here?" asked Prince Dominick.

The little mermaid happily nods for she wants to spend more time with him. Prince Dominick gazed out at the sea while he sparks a deep conversation with Akauriana.

"When I was younger, I would always come here, in the harbor just to watch the waves crash on my stairs." says Prince Dominick as he glances at the sea. "I could come here whenever I wanted to get away from my princely duties. Sometimes I feel like I belong out there, on the high seas. I could sail the waters for days. But sadly, my father told my advisors before the day he tragically died that he wanted to have me married on my sixteenth birthday. That's not the life I've wanted though. So that's why I sailed far away from Evanora as I can. But then, things didn't go as planned when I nearly drowned in the stormy sea and I thought I was going to die. Until a girl rescued me and she sang to me. Whoever that girl is, no doubt about it, she has the most beautiful voice."

Akauriana felt blue for a bit. As much as she wanted to tell him who she really was but without her voice, she couldn't. So she kept quiet and then smiles at her prince. He turns to return the same, refusing to fret over his heartache.

"Ah! How rude of me! I shouldn't be worrying about such things as that." chuckled Prince Dominick as he faces Akauriana. "Anyways, you were pretty amazing in the ballroom. You dance so gracefully."

The little mermaid blushes away. His charms is enough to make her heart skip a beat and in the same time, he too had his heart beating in the same rhythm as he was drawn into her aquatic eyes. After he shared his story with Akauriana, Prince Dominick knew that they both should be heading back to the ball. He took Akauriana's hands, lifted her up on her healing feet and they started heading up the stairs. Isabella and her friends watches them walk away from the harbor. Then she thought about Tristan. She promised to see him again but then she felt torn by her love for the bounty hunting pirate and her little mermaid friend. Paulina and Will swam over to the flower mermaid's side, trying to cheer her up.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Isabella." says Paulina in a slight enthusiasm. "The prince will fall in love with Akauriana. That way, she won't be that mean sea witch's prisoner forever!"

"Paulina is right!" says Will agreeably. "As long as things are going according to plan, she might even get a human soul. Just have faith, Isabella."

"I know, you guys." said Isabella in a sad tone of voice, thinking about Tristan. "But it is not her I'm worried about."

Isabella dives back into the sea, leaving the Evanorian harbor. Will and Paulina followed behind her. Over on the far seaside, Tristan is resting on the edge of the docks, drinking his half-empty rum. He thought about Isabella, his beloved mermaid. The tough young pirate wonders of how she is doing for he cannot get her out of his head. Her gentle voice echoed inside his mind and her blue eyes haunted his soul for weeks end. Couldn't bare his thoughts any longer, Tristan throws his rum away, turns to grab his sacks of stolen goods and walks away from the wretched seaside town to continue his next heist. While he is at it, Tristan hopes that along the way, he will see Isabella again.


	9. Chapter 9: The Two Mermaids Reunited

Meanwhile under the sea, in the secret sanctuary, Taliah and Lee Lee were inside their cove. They were worried about Akauriana for they both had hoped that she is okay. After all, her father, King Aquarion has forbade his daughter to see her friends again. But it's not just the mermaids who are unhappy with the outcome. The rarest sea creatures of the secret sanctuary too were also saddened by this as well. Taliah swam towards Lee Lee, trying to calm her down.

"What if we'll never see Akauriana again?" cried Lee Lee, sobbing.

The young African mermaid Taliah comforts the not so cheery mermaid.

"Don't fret on it, Lee Lee." said Taliah as she shushed her friend gently. "Maybe in time, the king will come around. I hope he will."

This just in, Nixie swam into the cove and she notices her friends feeling down about the incident a day before. Nixie never seen Lee Lee cry before in years. She swam over to her friends and hovered above them.

"Lee Lee is crying?" says Nixie in a careless tone of voice. "Now that's a first time in forever."

Disgusted by her reaction, Taliah turns to Nixie with an unamused expression on her face.

"What is wrong with you, Nixie?" Taliah asked in pure disgust. "We just lost our new best friend and you're acting like this never happened!?

"Chill, Taliah!" said Nixie, shrugging off the cold shoulder. "I didn't know this could have happened. I didn't think he was going to be that brash."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Taliah wondered. "What are you talking about, Nixie?"

Without a slight train of thought, the careless but edgy Nixie blurted out her side of the story. She went to tattle on Akauriana out of spite and envy that day. Now thanks to her actions, she gave the secret sanctuary away. Shocked and infuriated by  
what she heard, Lee Lee rose up to confront Nixie.

"So it was you!?" screamed Lee Lee in a fit of anger. "You tattled on Akauriana, getting her busted with her dad!? How could you!?

"Whoa! Easy there, Lee Lee!" said Nixie, backing away in surprise with Lee Lee's anger. "I never seen you like this before."

"Don't try to change the subject with me!" Lee Lee snapped. "I can't believe you! Akauriana is a nice girl and you went behind her back!? Getting her in trouble with the king!? Her own father!? What did she ever do to you, to make you wanna do what you did  
three days ago!? Why do you hate her so much!?

"I just don't like princesses! Okay!?" Nixie fired back at her. "They think they're all that, just because they're born in royalty! They make me sick!"

"Akauriana is not like that!" shouts Lee Lee in defense.

"I don't care!" shouts Nixie. "Like I said! I never want any part of this stupidity! Not even if she's involved!"

Oh is that so!?" shouts Lee Lee, folding her arms. "If you think that everything we do around here is stupid, then you shouldn't be hanging out with us anymore!"

"You... Your just saying that, Lee Lee!" says Nixie, chuckling a little. "You're probably just upset. When you're upset, you attend to blow things out of proportion. You don't mean it!"

Fed up with their bickering, Taliah swam over to take Lee Lee's side on the argument and makes a drastic decision.

"No, Nixie!" scolded Taliah. "She has a good point! You've been nothing but trouble with us ever since you moved into our cove four years ago! I don't know what made you this way but I've just about had it with your attitude! You need to go away! You're  
not welcome here anymore!"

Nixie can't believe what she is hearing. Her own best friends is kicking her out of the mermaids cove over her reckless actions in which caused the sorrow of the many creatures dwelling inside the sanctuary. The edgy black haired mermaid retaliated against  
her friends' decision.

"Oh come on, gals!" says Nixie, her voice breaking a bit. "You're just joking, right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking around?" Taliah snarled harshly.

"You can't be serious!" said Nixie, retaliating. "You can't just kick me out!"

"We just did!" snaps Taliah, pointing out to the reefs behind Nixie. "You're going have to find somewhere else to live from now on. Your negativity is not wanted here."

She felt hurt by the harsh words coming from the mermaid. Refusing to show emotion, Nixie hovers away from the cove. She faces Taliah once more before she can leave.

"Fine! I'll go!" said Nixie as she turns to swim away, out from the mermaids cove.

Nixie swims by Isabella who has just came back from the Evanorian harbor. The floral mermaid wonders why Nixie leave the cove as she enters the room.

"What happened here?" Isabella asked her friends.

They explain everything to her. They had kicked Nixie out of the cove after she spilled the beans on getting the little mermaid in trouble behind her back as well as everybody else's. Isabella is quite shocked of the information. But then again, this is not a surprise to her whatsoever. When the other mermaids are done venting on Nixie's behavior, it is Isabella's turn to share the information that she's been longing to fill her friends in with. She told them everything that happened right after King Aquarion took Akauriana away from the secret sanctuary. Then she and her friends, Will and Paulina, followed Akauriana when the strange mutant eel-men took her to the sea witch, Eraza. There, she witnessed Akauriana trading her voice for a potion that gave her human legs. Not only that, she also agreed on the fact that if she doesn't win over Prince Dominick's heart and he gave his heart over to someone else, she will be Eraza's prisoner for eternity. The mermaids were shocked by this unbearable news.

"What!? Akauriana sold her voice for legs?" says Lee Lee in shock. "That mean ol' sea witch! She tricked her! I knew she is bad news."

Taliah is now beginning to worry about the little mermaid even more. The young African mermaid is oddly disturbed by what Isabella said is true.

"This is really disturbing." said Taliah as she hovers down onto the rock. "I've heard of this witch, Eraza. She is one of the most dangerous witches of the sea. It can't be true..."

"But isn't she supposed to be banished from Mermaidiana?" Lee Lee remarked.

"She is, Lee Lee." said Isabella. "But she's up to no good again. And Akauriana has become her victim recently."

"Where is Akauriana now, Isabella?" asked Taliah.

The floral mermaid points up at the surface above.

"She is up in the human world." says Isabella as she continues explaining the rest. "At the prince's palace. All she has to do is to make the prince fall in love with her. If he falls for someone else instead, she's doomed!"

"Should we let her dad in on this?" suggested Lee Lee.

Then suddenly, Will and Paulina arrived at the mermaids cove.

"Absolutely not!" Paulina objected. "If we do that, only Poseidon knows what the sea king will do if we tell him."

"Yeah, I agree with Paulina on this one." said Will. "Especially when we all knew what happened the last time he came here."

"So what should we do?" Isabella asked in concern.

The young African mermaid Taliah has an idea. She turns to her friends with a strong woman's pride from within the girl.

"The only thing we can do now is to help Akauriana in any way possible." says Taliah, being a strong girl that she is. "We are going to have her back, no matter what. We are going to make sure that the prince guy is falling for her and then we could save her from her fate."

"How are we going to do that?" wondered Lee Lee.

"We'll find a way." said Taliah.

"We have to." said Isabella.

So from that moment on, the young mermaids planned on keeping watch on their friend and hopefully if there's something they can do to help her win Prince Dominick's heart. As each day goes by, the mermaids are keeping tabs on the little mermaid and her prince. Thanks to Isabella who led her friends to the Evanorian harbor, where they can watch from the rocks, they saw Akauriana combing her hair from the window above the castle's west wing. They were relieved to know that she's okay. During these times, Isabella can't help but think about Tristan for she hasn't seen him for a long while. They made a promise to see each other again but then things got in the way of their love. Like finding a way to save her friend, Akauriana and helping her out with her prince. But in the same time, she felt torn by her promises she had with the bounty hunting pirate. The flower mermaid missed him so much and she knows that he too feels the same way about her. From time to time, Isabella can't stop thinking about Tristan and lost focus on saving Akauriana from her fate. Driven by the same madness of a feeling that Akauriana had felt for Prince Dominick, the flower mermaid Isabella plans to take matters into her own hands, even if it means doing something she'll regret. The only way for her to ever see Tristan again is if she has to go to the source of solution in the form of the wicked demonic sea witch, Eraza. She will suffer the same fate as the little mermaid Akauriana. As night fell upon the sea, Everyone is asleep, except for Isabella who is still awake. From that time, she made her daring move by sneaking out of the secret sanctuary without anyone noticing that she's leaving. Without informing her mermaid friends and even Will and Paulina, Isabella proceeds with her plan. She swam out to the sanctuary and went into the kelp forest. It is dark and frightening but Isabella summons her courage to venture on into the dark trench of the seven seas. The floral mermaid remembers the way to the sea witch's lair and there she hovered before the entry. When she knocks on the door, it immediately opens. Now there is no turning back for Isabella as she enter the lair. When passed the prisoner plants, she found herself in the same center of the room where Akauriana was once been before. Then all of a sudden, black tentacles popped out of the shadows. Alas Eraza has a new visitor.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." crackled Eraza as her tentacles carry her across the floor. "Another mermaid has come to seek help from moi?"

"Y...Y... yes, ma'am." Isabella replied in a shaky voice.

"Oh what do I owe such pleasure?" asked Eraza with a following crackle.

The flower mermaid faced the demon witch with a strong brace face but with fear in her heart.

"You may not know me but-" says Isabella but she got interrupted.

"I know who you are, sweetie." said Eraza, interrupting her. "You're the flower mermaid who is a friend of that little mermaid. I know you were there to witness your friend become a human, right before your very eyes."

"How do you know I was here before?" asked Isabella in fear.

"My sweet darling! Like I said, I know everything." says Eraza. "And I know why you come to me, young lady. You have also fallen in love with a pirate! Oh you all are making this too easy for me!"

The sea witch lets out a wicked laugh for she is amused by how things are turning out for her grand plans. Isabella felt slightly uneasy and unaware of what is to become of the result. She doesn't know what Eraza is going to do with her. After all, she  
remember what happened to Akauriana when she makes a deal with the devil, which is Eraza the demonic sea witch. During this time, Eraza reach for the cupboard and took out what was left of the potion she had conjured the last time. She turns to Isabella  
with the vile in her hand.

"Luckily for you, I still have some leftovers in my cupboard." said Eraza as she holds the vile of the remaining potion. "This is what you seek, is it not?"

"Yes, I do." says Isabella as she reaches out for the potion.

Eraza pulls away the potion and teased the mermaid, thus making a new deal.

"Nu uh uhh! Not so fast!" teased Eraza, gripping onto her potion. "You didn't really think that I was going to give you this potion for nothing? You have to pay for it, angelfish."

"Do I have to give up my voice, just like Akauriana?" Isabella asked hesitantly.

Eraza has other plans for Isabella. She will share the same fate as Akauriana but not in a way she would expect it to be possible.

"Give up your voice?" says Eraza in a cruel wicked tone. "Oh no, my sweet child. I thought of something even better. Instead, you'll give me your pendant!"

Isabella holds onto her pendant for it is a gift from Tristan. It'll break his heart as well as her own. So she slightly retaliated in fear.

"My pendant? But Tristan gave it to me as a promise, to our love for one another." says Isabella in fear.

"Which you will never have unless you got legs." reassured Eraza in a manipulative tone of voice. "You can't keep a promise if you choose not to go on land, can you now?"

Isabella lowered her head for she is going to make a difficult decision of her life. She cherishes her gift but to stay a mermaid forever. She must do it for Tristan and Akauriana. So the floral mermaid is forced to give up her pendant to the sea witch. Eraza grinned ominously for she has manipulated Isabella in the same way she did to the little mermaid Akauriana. Now she has both young mermaids at her mercy. With Akauriana's voice and Isabella's pendant, Eraza has all the power she can muster in order to exact her revenge on King Aquarion. But only when the time has come. In order to seal the deal, Eraza created a duplicate scroll and made Isabella sign away her very soul. The bargain has been made and so the witch gave Isabella the potion.

"Now off with you, my dear sweet child!" said Eraza as she creates a dark watery portal that leads to land. "Go and find your pirate man! But you will tell no one of this encounter."

Isabella nods to the agreement. With the potion in her hand, she enters the portal, leaving Eraza's lair. Isabella found herself on the beachside of the kingdom. She glances down at the potion, wondering about Akauriana and Tristan. For both of her lover and her friend, Isabella drank the potion and then she undergoes the same painful transformation as the little mermaid when she went through it once. The floral mermaid's flowery tail split into legs after a long agonizing ten minutes. Meanwhile, on the road to the beach, Akauriana and Prince Dominick are riding on horses, playfully racing through the hillside. They explored the town along the way. To Akauriana, she never knew that riding a land horse would be as fun as if she rode a giant seahorse back under the sea. She had a great time with Prince Dominick and he too is enjoying the same. They raced towards the beach and they both has stopped to look out at the sea.

"I have to admit, you are a natural when you ride your horse." says Prince Dominick, smiling at Akauriana. "You're pretty amazing, Akauriana."

The little mermaid smiles back at her prince. As they were both getting ready to ride some more, Akauriana paused when she spotted a girl, covered in seaweed, washed ashore. The young girl has long wavy brunette hair with flowers in it and she has a softer tan skin tone. Before she knew it, the girl is her friend, Isabella. This sight alerted the little mermaid. Without a slight hesitation, Akauriana quickly got off her horse and ran towards the unconscious Isabella. Prince Dominick follows behind Akauriana  
after seeing her rush to the beautiful victim. He came to girls' side as Akauriana wonders if Isabella is alright.

"Oh my dear god! It's another girl washed up ashore." exclaimed Prince Dominick as he examines Isabella's lovely features. "Barely nude like you once were when I found you days before."

Akauriana looks at her prince with sadness in her eyes. Prince Dominick knew of these signs when turns to her.

"Is that girl a friend of yours?" Prince Dominick asked.

The little mermaid Akauriana nodded. Then the prince took undo his long coat and he covers Isabella's body with the elegant robe. He helps Akauriana carry Isabella to the horses.

"Don't worry, Akauriana." Prince Dominick reassured her. "Your friend is going to be alright. Let's take her back with us to the palace, where she can be taken care of. I promise."

Prince Dominick holds onto Isabella for Akauriana when they both got on their horses. Not a time to waste, they both headed back to the Evanorian palace. When they arrived at the stables, the prince ordered his servants and noblemen to carry Isabella to the same guest room where Akauriana resided in. There, the hand maidens nursed her back to health every day. From time to time, Akauriana sat by Isabella's bed, hoping for her friend to feel better. Prince Dominick watches the girls from the doorway and then he turns to take his leave. Morning has arrive and Isabella awoke from her restful sleep. She noticed that Akauriana had been watching over her while she heals from the painful transformation of the bitter potion. The flower mermaid utters her name in relief.

"Akauriana? Is that you?" Isabella uttered in a weak voice.

The little mermaid smiles for she is happy to see her again. Isabella got up from her bed and hugs Akauriana out of pure joy. Akauriana is just as teary-eyed as Isabella as the two mermaids reunited at last.

"Oh Akauriana! You have no idea how much I missed you!" cried Isabella. "I was really worried about you. So I thought I come join you and now look at us! We are in the human world. Just like we've been always dreaming of!"

Akauriana nods happily, agreeing with Isabella with glee. She wanted to let her know that she is happy to see her again but again, she remembers that she has no voice. Isabella tries to cheer up Akauriana.

"Oh please don't fret, Akauriana." said Isabella, giving off an angelic smile. "Even though you don't have your voice, I am still happy to see you. And don't worry! I will help you with the prince and maybe in the same time, I could be able to find Tristan. Only with your help. So let's help each other. Ok?"

Akauriana nods happily for she is delighted to help Isabella find her man, Tristan. The two mermaids made a promise to each other that they will help one another win over the hearts of their young men in order for the both of them to get a human soul. This just in, Prince Dominick went to the guest room, to check on his guests.

"May I come in?" Prince Dominick asked politely, knocking on the door.

The beautiful girls allowed him to come in. The young tall prince is happy to see that Isabella is in good health. He bows royally to show his well mannered gratitude towards the flower mermaid.

"I am Dominick" the prince introduced himself. "I'm a prince of Evanora. It is my pleasure to meet you, miss."

"Wow! He is so formal." Isabella whispers to Akauriana, giggling. "You are so lucky, Akauriana."

She turn to introduce herself after the prince.

"Please to meet you, Dominick." says the floral mermaid as she introduced herself as well. "My name is Isabella."

"What a lovely name, Isabella." says Prince Dominick. "Let me guess, you're also far away from home, if I'm mistaken?"

Isabella choose to keep her mermaid side a secret, not only for her sake but for Akauriana's as well. So she makes up a story and Akauriana went along with it.

"Yes I am." Isabella answered.

"Oh I see." said Prince Dominick. "So then, I take it that you're both far away from home?"

"Yes, that's right." says Isabella as she comes up with a good story. "My friend Akauriana and I were both from a kingdom far from your own. I was worried about Akauriana when I heard that she was lost at sea. So I went out to find her and then I found myself in a same dreadful storm upon the sea. Somehow, I ended up here."

Prince Dominick believe her words. He could relate to their situation since he too nearly died while out on the stormy sea. He didn't knew that Akauriana is the same girl who saved him from drowning that day, though the little mermaid wish he knew it  
was her. The noble prince thought of something, then he suddenly had an idea. He turns to Isabella.

"Maybe you can stay here, with your friend." said Prince Dominick, offering her a place to stay. "Since you both are a long way from your kingdom. I just thought you can both stay here for a while longer, until you feel better. And someday, I will arrange a ship to take you two back to your land."

Akauriana doesn't want to leave Prince Dominick, so she slightly retaliated for she wanted to be with him. The prince calms her down a bit.

"Hey, don't worry, Akauriana." reassured Prince Dominick, holding her gently. "We are in no rush here. Like I said, you both are always welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Akauriana was relieved to hear these words. This just in, one of the noblemen came up to the prince, informing him of his requested audience from his advisors. The young prince acknowledged the information. He politely bowed to the girls and he exited  
the room, leaving them to have their girl time. As the days have past, Isabella is struggling to walk. She suffered the same excruciating pain, just like Akauriana when she went through it. Even that her feet bleeds, Akauriana helps Isabella push through the pain in order to get use to walking. The redhead Akauriana teaches her floral friend to take one step at a time and overtime, Isabella finally got used to walking. She is ready. This one day, she went out to the town. There were a lot of people from all the lands coming to buy food, items and everything else. Most of the townsfolk paid their taxes for their workers. Entertainers thrilled the young children and the tough blacksmiths makes weapons for the kingdom. The floral mermaid Isabella could not believe her eyes for she is now seeing the wonders of the strange but fascinating human world. She strolled through the town square, where she is stopped by the baker who offered her a sample of the freshly baked blueberry bread. Isabella tried the sample blueberry bread. It is so delicious, she wanted to have the whole lofts of the bread. Thanks to the gold Prince Dominick gave her, Isabella bought the food. Then suddenly, she heard a man yelling from across the town. It appears that someone must've stolen from his shop.

"Stop! Thief!" yelled the man.

Isabella notice the thief is running from the royal guards who are after him. She recognized the young man's face. He is the same guy who captured her heart from a day ago. He wore the same bounty hunter attire, a long sleeveless coat, a long rag on his head and gold pierced ears. The young man is the bounty hunting pirate, Tristan. Isabella has finally found him. She decided to help him escape the guards. The beautiful girl saw a wagon of barrels and then she has an idea. Before the guards can catch up to him, Isabella finds a knife on the wagon and she uses it to cut the barrels loose, instantly cutting the guards off Tristan trail or knocking them down. Surprised by this, Tristan stops to see this and he turns to notice that the girl whom is Isabella. She approaches over to him for she is happy to see her brooding pirate again.

"Isabella?" Tristan exclaimed in surprise.

"Tristan..." uttered Isabella happily.

The young pirate was shock to see his beloved mermaid in her human form.

"Well look at you, little lady!" says Tristan, happily examining her from head to toe. "I never thought I'd see you again. But not in a way I honestly thought it would be. You look different."

"I came to land just to see you." said Isabella, being innocent.

"So you got legs, eh?" Tristan says in a charming manner.

"Mm hmm!" Isabella nodded.

"You're very beautiful, with or without a tail." said Tristan, smirking.

"Thank you." says Isabella, blushing from the pirate's charm.

Tristan took her hand and kisses it. He really did miss her as does she.

"I've been thinking about you lately." said Tristan.

"I was thinking about you too." said Isabella.

One of the guards are getting up from the ground. Tristan knew he couldn't stay for long. He must carry on or he will be caught by them. He turns to Isabella one last time and he offers her an invitation.

"Here is the map!" Tristan says, giving her the map.

"What's the map for?" Isabella wondered.

"To the seaside town port!" says Tristan as he prepares to leave. "Meet me at the Davy Jones Tavern! I'll wait for you there!"

"You promise?" asked Isabella.

"Scouts honor!" Tristan said, promising his beloved mermaid now a human.

The tough rebellious pirate got onto his black horse and rides away from the scene. He looks back at Isabella who is watching him go.

"It's nice seeing you again, Isabella!" Tristan shouted from afar.

The guards chased the pirate on their horses. Isabella shrieks with joy for she is meeting Tristan tonight at the seaside town port. She knew he'll keep his word. He has not forgotten about her since the day they met on the shore. After this moment past, Isabella starts heading back to the palace, knowing that she will indeed get a human soul and she sure hoped that Akauriana would get one too. So the rest is entirely up to them now.


	10. Chapter 10: Betrothed

Meanwhile, in the underwater kingdom of Mermaidiana, King Aquarion couldn't seem to stop worrying about Akauriana. Since the day she disappeared, that really took a toll on his own health. He couldn't eat his meals without thinking about the day he yelled at her during the argument with her sisters. He could hardly sleep at night for he stood up for hours, worrying about his youngest daughter. He can't even seem to focus on everything, including his own daughters and his kingly duties which made the palace staff even more worried about their king. The grandmother knew of this as well and she too is worried about both her son and her granddaughter. King Aquarion hasn't been himself for at least of couple of days since the little mermaid swam away from home. He felt rather worse than he was before. The grandmother found him in his chambers, hovering over the window pane.

"My son! My beloved son. What seems to be the matter?" the grandmother asked as she entered the king's chamber.

King Aquarion turned to notice his grandmother approaching him.

"Nothing, mother." said King Aquarion, trying to be strong. "I'm fine."

The grandmother knew her son all too well. When he tells her the he is fine, she immediately knew that something is not right around him. She is just as worried as he is of their own flesh and blood.

"You're still worried about her, are you not?" says the grandmother, comforting her strong son.

"You noticed?" the king asked his mother.

"Of course I do." said the grandmother. "You're just like your father in similar ways. He would always try to hide his worries, his concerns and his doubts. All brilliant men do just that."

King Aquarion chuckled a little. Then he went back to his concerns.

"Just where is she, mother?..." asked King Aquarion in a quiet voice. "It's not like her to vanish into thin water so suddenly."

"I'm worried about her too." said the grandmother.

"Maybe it is my fault, mother." says the king. "Perhaps I took this way too far."

"Now what in the name of Poseidon would you think like that?" the grandmother wondered.

"I'm the one who broke her heart." said King Aquarion as he puts his trident down beside him. "I hurt her so bad. I was led to believe that the human world she loves so much is dangerous. I just wanted to protect her, my family and my people. After what had happened to my beloved Merella, I didn't want the same fate for my daughters. For anyone else. I am trying to be the king who protects his subjects. But instead, I failed her."

The grandmother touched his face, being the mother that the king needs in this moment.

"Perhaps she doesn't need a king." the grandmother suggested. "She needs a father. The kind of father who listens to his children. The kind of father who loves his children and a father who is willing to put his own children's interests ahead of his own. That what she needs."

The grandmother turn to swim out to the door but then she turned to her son one more time.

"Please think on it, my son." says the grandmother. "The mer-people already had lost their queen. They're not ready to lose one of the princesses."

The old lady exits out of the royal chambers. King Aquarion turns to the window, looking out at the ocean floor. He continues to worry about Akauriana while he kept his mother's words inside his mind. Meanwhile, on the surface of the sea, Taliah and Lee Lee were on the lookout on the far off ends of the waters. They take turns on watching out for Akauriana at the Evanorian palace while the other help Will and Paulina searching for Isabella. The floral mermaid has disappeared days before without their knowledge. Now she is human alongside with the little mermaid. But the mermaids didn't knew about it. Heartbroken, Lee Lee gives up on the search for Isabella and she turns back to submerge into the sea. Inside of the palace, Akauriana is helping Isabella getting ready for her date night with Tristan. The girl admires herself in the mirror while the little mermaid puts the flower hairpin in her hair. She even lets her borrow the dress that the hand maidens provided for their guests. Akauriana puts a cloak on Isabella to keep her warm from the cold of night. With just a few finishing touches on the makeup and Isabella is all set to go meet Tristan on the seaside town not too far from the castle. Then the hand maiden are ready to escort the flower mermaid to her awaiting chariot at the stables. She turns to Akauriana with a smile.

"Well, wish me luck." said Isabella.

Akauriana nods happily, giving her friend the best wishes for her secret date with the bounty hunting pirate. The maids escorted her down the halls and when they got to the stables, they place Isabella into the chariot. Once she's settled in there, the horsemen drives the horses off, pulling the elegant marble white chariot along. Now Isabella is on her way to the Davy Jones Tavern. The ride took long several minutes until she has arrived at the seaside town. There, the horsemen have stopped their horses and Isabella got out of the chariot. Now the rest is up to her as she follows the map Tristan gave to her. The floral mermaid search the seaside town to find the Davy Jones Tavern. She felt rather frustrated for she had trouble finding the place. So she asked the townsfolk if they knew where it is. They pointed her to the right direction and she continued to follow the map towards the middle side of town, until she finally found the place where Tristan is waiting for her. Upon entering the Davy Jones Tavern, Isabella looked around for her beloved bounty hunting pirate. The Tavern is filled with the nastiest men and women in all the lands, drinking numerous beers, getting drunk beyond belief, tough guys picking fights with the wrong ruffians and misogyny at its finest. It is not a place for a young girl like Isabella who shouldn't be there. Despite of the few fearsome men glaring at her with rage, Isabella continues to search for Tristan. The barmaids, despite of their revolting looks, were kind enough to help the former mermaid find the brooding young pirate for they have seen him sitting over there at the table, right next to the barrels. Happily, Isabella went over to see him. Tristan turns around to notice that his mermaid has arrived.

"I thought you'd never came." says Tristan.

"Of course I came." said Isabella, giggling. "I always keep my word if you will."

"Good to know." said Tristan as he pulls out a chair for her. "Have a seat, milady."

"Why thank you." said Isabella as she took her seat.

While they chatted away for a moment, then suddenly, a ugly big ruffian man came up to their table and tries to take Isabella's hand or even forcefully make her go with him against her will. Tristan didn't take too lightly to this kind of interruption. So he proceeds to threaten the man if he doesn't leave Isabella alone. The ruffian man refused, which led Tristan to take matters into his own hands by punching him in the face. Isabella ran behind her brooding pirate. The man got angry and he tried to attack Tristan but thanks to his witty skills, the young pirate dodges the assault. Then he threw a cup full of rum at the other ruffians, making them think that the man is starting a scene. They believe that he was trying to pick a fight with them and they're not happy about it. That's when a big brawl happened. To get his beloved former mermaid out of harms way, Tristan grabs Isabella's hands and they both rushed out of the Tavern without getting caught up into this unhealthy situation. Successful at their daring escape, the two decided to go by the pier instead of a bar. They both sat by the ledge of the docks, gazing at the big white moon above the sky.

"I'm sorry for that." said Tristan, being sincere. "I didn't knew this was coming."

"It's okay, Tristan." says Isabella. "It's not your doing."

"So the Davy Jones Tavern is not the best spot for us." said Tristan humorously. "My honest mistake. And now I learned from it."

Isabella laughed along with his charming personality. The tough young man looks at her, slightly puzzled a little bit.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Isabella said, still laughing. "Its just that you're so charming when you joke around."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." said Tristan, smiling.

The floral mermaid Isabella lied her head on his chest. She remembers the time when she felt his warmth days before. Now she finally has a chance to win over the pirate's hearts and earn a human soul. As the moment turns to hours, Tristan and Isabella continued to talk about so much more of everything. Tristan would always share his stories of his greatest adventures across the high seas which intrigues Isabella essentially. She shared her stories as well, as a mermaid since he already knew about her true form. Even though she wanted to tell him about the trouble she had to go through just to see him again but she has to gave up her pendant for legs, to her surprise, Tristan wasn't bothered by the fact that she gave it up to Eraza. He didn't knew that. What matters to him is that he has her by his side. However, Isabella felt compelled to let him in on her secret.

"You know, Tristan?" says Isabella, lying her head on the pirate's shoulder. "There is another reason why I decided to come to land."

"Do tell me." says Tristan. "Is it because you love me?"

"Well, that too." chuckled Isabella. "But I did it for my friend. She is also a mermaid like me."

"Oh I see." said Tristan. "I'm guessing she's also a human being as well. Am I right?"

"Yes, that's right." said Isabella, nodding. "She did the same thing like I did, just for you. She sacrificed her tail for legs, all for being with the prince."

"Who's the prince, may I ask?" Tristan asked her, wondering himself.

"His name is Dominick." said Isabella as she went on. "He's is the prince of Evanora."

Surprisingly, the brute of a bounty hunting pirate knew of the Evanorian prince. The minute she mention his name, Tristan immediately remembered the time before his kingdom was destroyed by the Persian armies, that he and Dominick were long time friends in their childhood. Whenever Prince Dominick comes to the Roman kingdom for a visit, he would play with Tristan for hours while their fathers, the kings, conduct a royal meeting. Tristan would always be the troublemaker and Dominick is always the goody two shoes. But he was inspired by Tristan's rebellion in which made him the sea faring prince that he is today. Such good memories they had together long before royal duties called upon them. Tristan turns to look at Isabella.

"I happen to know Dominick." says Tristan, recalling his past friendship with the prince.

"You do? You know him?" exclaimed Isabella, surprised by this one.

"Of course I know him." said Tristan, smirking like a bounty hunter. "We have history together."

"Wow! This is exciting!" Isabella beamed with joy. "So you have been friends before then."

"Yes, milady." says Tristan as he stretches his arms behind his head. "We both go way back. He would always be that little goody two shoes kind of guy. I wonder how has he been doing lately when I've last saw him?"

"Well he's been doing well." said Isabella, twirling her long brunette hair. "My friend has fallen in love with him. So it's safe to say that it is love at first sight."

"I bet it is." chuckled Tristan, being charismatic. "I must know, Isabella. How do they meet with each other?"

"I believe it's where they've met." Isabella giggled as she shared her story. "It all happened when we were out on the sea. Just all five of us, mermaids. We saw a ship passing by and we wanted to see it up close. It is our first time seeing humans in person but that's when she saw him. When a storm comes and endangers the ship, she risked her own life just to save him from drowning. Since then she has fallen for him that day. Just like I have fallen for you."

"So you both turned humans then, huh?" wondered Tristan.

"Actually, it's a little more complicated than that." said Isabella, feeling bad about giving away her pendant.

"Oh... I have no idea." Tristan said quietly, turning his head away to face the nighttime sky. "Does Dominick knew that your friend is a mermaid?"

Isabella shook her head slightly.

"No. He hasn't." says Isabella, facing the sea. "Well, at least not yet."

"Is that something he has to find out for himself?" Tristan asked, facing Isabella.

"Who knows?" says Isabella, looking up at him. "It's a definite maybe. Let's just see if he returns her love first."

Tristan understands the situation. He agrees with Isabella on the fact that the prince must return the love for Akauriana in order to save her from her fate. The young brooding pirate holds his girl close to him and he watches the moon with her. After the hours has past, the pirate took her home on his black horse, safe and sound. Though he can't be seen by the guards, he makes sure that Isabella returns to the castle unharmed. When she went inside the palace walls, Tristan rode off with his horse. Isabella watches him leave from the window pane and then a little later, she heads towards the guest room, where Akauriana is sleeping. The floral mermaid wishes her friend the best and she too went to sleep. On the following day, the noblemen escorts the visitors from the neighboring kingdom into the Evanorian palace. These visitors are the messengers from the kingdom of Victoria. They have come to advise Prince Dominick of his betrothal. In order for the kingdoms to neighbor each other peacefully, the prince has to marry the princess of Victoria. Of course Prince Dominick wouldn't agree to marry a complete stranger, especially if he doesn't know who she is. He declined the proposal but the advisors insisted that he should take his duties seriously. As much as he doesn't want to go along with the betrothal but for the sake of his kingdom, Prince Dominick went along with their suggestions. So the bargaining has been made. Meanwhile, on the ship departing from the Victorian kingdom, a beautiful princess name Daphne is getting ready for her betrothal as well. She too has no intention of marrying someone she doesn't know and love. But for the sake of her kingdom, she went along with her princess duties as well. It is a long voyage but after a fewer days of time, the Victorian ship has arrived at the Evanorian harbor. The noblemen escorts the princess onto the docks and is now heading for the castle. Once they've entered the throne room, where Prince Dominick is currently sitting there, awaiting for his betrothed princess. One of his announcers came into the throne room, followed by a royal flourish.

"Hear he! Hear he!" announce the man. "I hearby degree the arrival of her royal highness herself! May I present to you, the princess of Victoria!"

Prince Dominick patiently awaited for his mysterious lady. He made it clear that he go along with his duties but he will not marry without love. But the noblemen escorts their lady into the throne room, their princess is revealed. It is princess Daphne. The girl who found Prince Dominick on the beach long ago. He cannot believe his eyes for it is the same girl who he thought is the one who saved him. Daphne is also astonished by the fact that he is the same guy washed up on the beach. The two royals glanced at each other and not for a moment too soon, they both agreed to marry one another. They were engaged shortly afterwards in order for the kingdoms to co-exist in peace. Prince Dominick came up to the guest room, to inform Akauriana of his engagement.

"Akauriana! You are not going to believe what has happened today!" exclaimed Prince Dominick out of pure joy. "I finally found her! The girl who rescued me from the shipwreck.

The little mermaid is shocked by this news. She thinks he has figured out who she really is. Before she can get excited about it though, the prince surprisingly says this to her.

"It was princess Daphne!" says Prince Dominick as he happily took Akauriana's hands. "I just knew she has to be the one! I just know it! At first, I thought the princess of Victoria is just a complete stranger. I have no idea what she is like, but now I do. I know it was her. Daphne is the love of my life!"

Akauriana felt her heart breaking after hearing the unexpected news. Prince Dominick mistook her stunned facial expressions for her happiness that he is in love with another girl.

"You must be happy for me, aren't you?" says Prince Dominick, assuring her. "Oh you are! That's wonderful cause I'm just as happy about this too."

He went over to the windows and pull the curtains open in order for the sunlight to lite the room.

"So it's settled then!" cheered Prince Dominick strongly. "We are going to get married as soon as possible! This afternoon, Akauriana. We're going to wed on a ship departing before the sunset."

Akauriana dropped her hand mirror onto the floor, stunned in despair. His words is like a dagger piercing through her heart. She never imagine that the day would come. A day that he has chosen Daphne over her. During the royal engagement ceremony, Prince Dominick announced that he will marry princess Daphne right away and he invited everyone to his wedding. Even Akauriana and her friend Isabella. Cannot bare another moment of it, Akauriana fled the palace. She ran down the stairs to the harbor. There, she collapsed on her knees, weeping away in her sorrow. She has failed to make the prince fall in love with her. Now she'll become a prisoner to Eraza within the eternal darkness. Meanwhile, in the luxurious courtyard, Isabella is admiring the exotic flowers she never had seen before, other than oceanic flowers. She spent most of her evening, smelling the flowers and she sketches them in a book. When she is done with her drawings, Isabella heads inside the castle. While in the hallways, she unwillingly ran into Prince Dominick and his new bride-to-be, Princess Daphne. The floral mermaid became confused by what she is seeing.

"Umm Dominick? Who is she?" asked Isabella.

Daphne quickly bowed to her while she introduces herself.

"Oh please forgive me for the late introduction." said Daphne as she formally presented herself. "I am princess Daphne of Victoria. It's my pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise?" says Isabella in an awkward position. "I'm Isabella."

The floral mermaid turns to Dominick with her puzzled expression.

"Does Akauriana knew about this?" she asked the prince.

"Yes she does." Prince Dominick answers Isabella. "I informed her about our engagement earlier today. I almost forgot that I haven't told you about it yet."

"Well now I know, I guess." Isabella replied in a concerned tone of voice.

She felt an awful feeling inside herself for she knew that something is wrong with this situation. In fact that something bad is about to happen at anytime. She turns to the prince again and she asked him another question.

"Where is Akauriana now?" Isabella asked in a worried voice.

"To be honest, I thought she's with you." Prince Dominick remarked.

Daphne is just as confused as the two. She doesn't know who Akauriana is. Now that they mention her name, Daphne turns to Dominick with a puzzled expression of her own.

"Umm who is Akauriana?" the princess wondered.

"She is a friend of mine." said Prince Dominick as he turns to Isabella. "I really don't know what is going on here. All I did was to invite everyone to our wedding ceremony. You included along with Akauriana, Isabella. Then during the announcement of our engagement, she disappeared without a short notice."

Alarmed by this red flag. Isabella quickly rushed to the guests room. Both Prince Dominick and Princess Daphne followed behind her for they don't know what caused Isabella to be so frantic. When she opened the door, Akauriana was nowhere to be found. Then Isabella hurried to the east wing of the castle. She searched all over the place but there is no sign of the little mermaid. She ran outside to the harbor. On the docks, Tristan got off his horse with flowers in his hands, hoping to surprise Isabella. He saw her from afar, running down the boardwalk. He thought she was running towards him but he was wrong as Isabella ran past by him. Utterly confused, Tristan turns around to wonder what's going on with her. So he rushes after his beloved mermaid. By the time she got to edge of the harbor, Isabella found Akauriana's silky evening dress left on the ground. In this heart wrenching moment, she knew it was too late. Akauriana is nowhere to be seen. Isabella remembers what the sea witch said to the princess. If she doesn't win over Prince Dominick's heart, she won't get a soul. Not only that, he gave his heart to another girl who is more beautiful than the little mermaid. Now she is doomed to spend the rest of her life inside the darkness with Eraza for eternity. Defeated on the inside, Isabella collapsed on the ground, sobbing for she is too late to help her friend. All of her efforts to save her from this horrible fate is all for naught. As she wept away, Tristan found her by the harbors edge. The strong pirate rushes over to the girl's side.

"Isabella, what happened?" asked Tristan in a worried tone. "Are you alright?"

The flower mermaid turns to her man with tears streaming down her eyes. She is crying human tears for the first time.

"I'm too late, Tristan..." cried Isabella as she buries her face onto his attire. "I am too late..."

"What do you mean you're too late?" Tristan asked.

She looks up at him with sorrow.

"I couldn't save her..." uttered Isabella. "I couldn't save my friend from her fate..."

"Shhhh... easy there, milady." shushed Tristan as he comforts her in his arms. "Please tell me everything I have to know. I want to help you. But I can't do just that if you don't fill me in on whatever is going on here."

Isabella felt even more torn up about the ordeal. If she tells him about her deal with Eraza, it'll hurt him like it hurts her too. She gave away her pendant just to be human. But for the sake of her best friend, she has to tell the truth about how she got her legs. She couldn't keep it in any longer than she wanted to. She told him everything about the demonic sea witch, Eraza. The floral mermaid said that the wicked witch not only took her pendant for payment, but she has the little mermaid's voice as well. Shocked by the truth, Tristan sat there, stunned. He had no idea what the two mermaids have to go through just to become human and be with him as well as Prince Dominick. This just in, Prince Dominick and Princess Daphne finally caught up with Isabella whom is sitting on the ledge with Tristan. The two young men gazed at each other for the first time in a while. They knew each other the minute they recognized the faces.

"Dominick." uttered Tristan.

"Tristan." uttered Prince Dominick.

It's been a long time for them as they now have a lot of catching up to do. Daphne became very confused by what is going on. She crossed the sea from Victoria, just to marry for her kingdom but now she has absolutely no idea what was really going on right now. Isabella wonders if the time is right to inform them in this as well. She turns to Tristan, to see if it's okay with him. With the pirate's approval, Isabella bravely shares her secret with Prince Dominick and Daphne. They all have to do this really fast for Akauriana is not going to be the only victim of what is yet to come.


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle For Mermaidiana

Somewhere out on the ocean floor, Nixie sat by herself alone in the reef. She has been so horrible to her best friends and she is feeling bad about it since they kicked her out of the cove. While looking down at the sea flowers, Nixie thought about the time when she was a little merchild. Her parents were killed by a giant leviathan, leaving her to be an orphan. She had a hard experience growing up throughout her life. At the age of ten, she was bullied by other merchildren, even the royal ones who are the perpetrators of this bad situation. They are the worst. They will always look down at Nixie and they'll belittle her to no end. Which is why she is led to believe that people who are born in royal blood are the vilest pigs ever to rule every land in the world. Sometimes it's not always the case. During those dreadful times, she has befriended Isabella at a young age as well as the other mermaids, Taliah and Lee Lee. When the royal bullies berated Nixie the next day, Taliah, being a strong African little merchild, stood up to the bullies in her defense. Though she is to be thankful that she had them as her friends, the sad experience still had took its toll on Nixie's personality, making her into a edgy, emotional, rebellious, carefree mermaid that she now is today. Instead of being thankful for what she had, she was very mean to everyone else in a way the bullies were to her long ago. She was so nasty to her best friends at the secret sanctuary. The only mermaids who truly accepted her. They will always had her back and in return, she spewed her harsh words towards them and everyone else inside the secret sanctuary. Now the final straw has been made when she let's her hatred towards royals blind her sight and she went behind their back, telling Akauriana's father about her with the prince. That result made the little mermaid swam away. The edgy black haired mermaid felt so terrible like she is a worst enemy not just to herself, but to her best friends as well. If only she can take back everything she has ever done, especially towards Akauriana, they would have forgiven her. As she sat there quietly with her thoughts, suddenly a black inky mist hovers over the reef, blocking the sunlight. Nixie looks up to notice the dark mist. She knew that something is not right when the dark inky mist is heading towards Mermaidiana. Without hesitation in the slightest, Nixie summons her courage to follow the mist from behind. While at the foot of the kingdom grounds, Nixie hid amongst the coral, wondering about what's going on with the mist. The edgy mermaid gasped in horror as the dark inky mist flickers with lightning followed by the sound of thunder. Then the mist revealed the large eyes of Eraza. This sight of it terrorize the mer-people who gazed upon the monstrous mist. The guards quickly informed King Aquarion of the mist and he swam outside of the palace to glare at it. He knew it had to be Eraza, the minute she called him out.

"King Aquarion!" Eraza bellowed in a demonic voice. "Come out of your castle and face me! If you fail to comply, you'll never see your daughter again!"

The king is alarmed by her threat. The sea witch has Akauriana imprisoned within her grasp. He immediately went to grab his trident from his throne and he is on his way out to save his daughter. The grandmother rush to her son's side for she has feared that the worst could result in losing more than her granddaughter.

"You mustn't go out there!" the grandmother says out of worry. "The sea witch has planned for your disposal all along."

"I have to, mother." said King Aquarion. "She has my daughter. I have to go and face Eraza."

"It could be a trap!" said the grandmother out of fear as she tries to stop her son from making a mistake of his life. "She's using your daughter as bait. There has to be another way!"

"What if there isn't!?" King Aquarion says in concern, facing the grandmother. "I'm sorry, mother. But this is the only way I can save Akauriana. I have to do this."

The king turns to the doors opening for him. With the trident ready in his hand, King Aquarion bravely faces the unknown.

"You're right, mother." said King Aquarion strongly. "I've lost my beloved queen Merella. I'm not going to lose my daughters too. Especially not Akauriana. Please watch my other daughters for me."

The king swims out to the open waters. The grandmother watches him leave, hoping for her son to be okay and bring Akauriana back home safely. While out on the outskirts of the ocean floor, King Aquarion swam to the gapped valley. He finally has arrived at the trenches of the sea mountains where Eraza is waiting for him.

"Here I am, Eraza!" shouted King Aquarion.

"You're right on cue, Aquarion." grinned Eraza, turning to face him.

"Where is my daughter!?" the king demanded.

"Right here!" says Eraza as she points to her henchmen.

The mutant eel men has appeared before the two. The muscular brute eel man has held onto Akauriana in his strong hands. She is now turned back into a mermaid again. Terrified for her, King Aquarion rush over to her but the strong eel man pulled her away from him. Akauriana looks at her father with fear. She couldn't speak to him without her voice, which made the king even more furious than before. He glares at the sea witch.

"Her voice! What have you done to her, Eraza!?" King Aquarion scolded.

"Nothing!" said Eraza in a eerie pitch. "She's done it all to herself! Trading her lovely voice away and for what? A human heartbreak?"

Enraged, King Aquarion powers up his trident and aims at Eraza.

"Let her go!" King Aquarion demanded.

"Not on your life." snickered Eraza as she orders her spike haired eel man to aid her. "It so happens that your daughter has signed the contract."

The eel man shows the scroll to prove that Akauriana had signed her soul away to Eraza. King Aquarion was shocked to find her name, in her signature writing style, imprinted on the bottom. Eraza manipulated the king by striking a new deal.

"She even drew a little heart above the I." says Eraza, going in riddles. "Is it binding? Oh deliciously yes! Unbreakable, impenetrable and even indistinguishable! Unless?"

"Unless what?" King Aquarion asked, puzzled.

"There is a little something I'd be willing to try." says Eraza.

"Go on!" said King Aquarion.

"Oh yes I shall." said Eraza as she continues her manipulating riddle. "Perhaps we can make a exchange. How about I swap your daughter's soul for your own?"

"What!?" said King Aquarion in shock. "My soul!?"

"Yes, your soul!" says Eraza as she urges him to sign the scroll. "Now sign the scroll and set your daughter free. Or else I will take her with me, to suffer through eternal darkness all alone!"

Eraza swam up to pinch the little mermaid's cheeks.

"Just look at her, Aquarion!" teased Eraza. "She is nothing but a mute little hatchling, drowning herself into her own sorrow with no voice left to cry out your name."

Nixie peeked out through the boulders. When she sees Akauriana captured by the scary tough eel man, Nixie was terrified for her. Now she feels even more worse about her bitterness towards Akauriana. The black haired mermaid continues to observe the dreadful situation as Eraza awaits for the king's decision.

"Well I'm waiting." Eraza teased slightly.

"It's not my soul you are after." said King Aquarion as he figured the witch's riddle out. "It's my power! My throne and my kingdom!"

"Which would you rather be, old man!?" snarled Eraza. "The king of the sea? Or a father to his little girl?"

Defeated, King Aquarion looks at Akauriana who is shaking her head, urging him not to do it. For her sake, the sadden king have to give up his everything to the sea witch.

"I'm sorry, Akauriana. But I have no choice." said King Aquarion as he points his trident at the scroll, replacing Akauriana's name with his own.

Satisfied by his surrender, Eraza laughs for she has carried out her revenge. She uses her dark magic to gravitate the king's crown and his trident towards her. In her possession, the ink colored the trident black as well as the crown on her head. Akauriana watch in horror as Eraza turns to the king, who is now at her mercy.

"At last, it's all mine!" cried Eraza in triumph. "After all of these years, I have suffered miserably in the dark trench of the sea while you claimed what was once mine! But this time, the tables have turned! Now you'll see for yourself how banishment feels!"

Eraza zaps King Aquarion into a prisoner within a plant. Then she locked him inside the mountain. With the trident in her hand, Eraza reclaimed her status as the evil queen of the seven seas once again. Akauriana lowered her head in despair, knowing that her father has given up his power to free her from her fate. Eraza turns to face her henchmen and Akauriana with a wicked grin.

"Now I shall reclaim my throne like before." says Eraza, approaching closer to the brute eel man holding onto Akauriana. "And you, little mermaid, will have a front row seat and watch while I turn Mermaidiana inside out!"

The sea witch turns to her henchmen.

"Let today be known that all the kingdoms, all the oceans of the earth belongs to Queen Eraza!" the witch bellowed.

All of her terrifying henchmen cheered for her speech. Eraza leads her growing army towards the underwater kingdom.

"Now onward, gentlemen!" commanded Eraza, leading her men. "Time to conquer Mermaidiana!"

Nixie knew that she has to do something about this ordeal but she cannot do it alone. The magenta tailed mermaid swam out of the rocks and out to the ocean floor in order to get help. Meanwhile upon the surface, Tristan rowed the boat out to the open waters. As Isabella told them everything, Prince Dominick and Princess Daphne were completely stunned by the information. The two royals are appalled of what she and Akauriana had to go through just to be with them. Daphne doesn't know what to feel about this. After all, she has thought that things were meant to be when she was to marry Prince Dominick. Now she felt confused entirely of her role in this situation. Prince Dominick, on the other hand, is just a shocked as Daphne when they heard the whole story.

"So let me get one thing perfectly clear so I don't misunderstood you." Prince Dominick remarked as he tries to wrap his head on this one. "Akauriana is a mermaid, just like you are, who happened to save me from a shipwreck on the stormy sea?"

"Yes, that's right." says Isabella, nodding her head.

"And she gave away her voice to become a human, all just for me?" asked Prince Dominick.

"Yes she did." said Isabella.

The young prince turns to the bounty hunting pirate who is rowing the boat.

"You also knew about this too?" Prince Dominick asked Tristan.

"Aye! I've only met Isabella in her mermaid form days before." said Tristan. "To be honest, the sea witch part did kinda throw me off guard right there."

"So this sea witch, Eraza used the both of you for getting revenge on the sea king?" Daphne asked Isabella.

The floral mermaid nodded sadly in which is pretty startling for the princess.

"She sounds like a real monster." said Princess Daphne.

"She truly is a monster." said Isabella with a strong expression. "If we don't do something about it, the mer-people will be doomed."

"How are we going to do that?" Daphne wondered. "None of us can't breathe underwater."

"Perhaps not us, but you can, Isabella." remarked Tristan as he crept closer to her. "You have a to go help your friend."

"But Tristan?..." uttered Isabella.

"We all have to stay up here." said Tristan, touching her face. "It's where we human beings belong. We're not going to be much helpful down there. But you, Isabella. The sea is your turf. You have to go do this."

Isabella hugs Tristan and he returns the favor, holding her in his arms. Prince Dominick and Princess Daphne were touched by their heartwarming moment. Now the question is, how is Isabella going to help Akauriana if she's human? Luckily for her, Paulina and Will had surfaced, only to find that Isabella is a human. They are briefly shocked by this sight but they cannot pause for another minute, because Eraza is already making her move on Mermaidiana. After Isabella explained herself to them, Paulina had an idea. She dove under the sea and swam to the secret sanctuary, to ask the sea pixies for help. They all agreed to make a magical potion out of their pixie dust. Then Paulina took their vile to the surface, where they've awaited for her arrival back. The colorful parrotfish hands the potion to Isabella.

"What is it?" Isabella asked, wondering.

"It is a potion that the sea pixies have made." said Paulina. "If you drink their brew, your tail will grow back."

"That means you can come back to help all of us!" exclaimed Will.

Isabella glances at the glowing potion and turns to Tristan, Dominick and Daphne before she can face the sea.

"So if I drink this, I can become..." Isabella utters softly.

"A mermaid again!" exclaimed Paulina.

"Yes, but we must hurry!" Will added in concern. "The sea is not going to save itself."

Without hesitating in a slightest, Isabella drank the potion and undergoes a magical transformation. Prince Dominick and the other two witness the phenomenon of a extraordinary discovery when Isabella's true form is revealed. Tristan smiled for he already knew what she must do. The girl's legs fused together to form a long shimmering fishtail. When the transformation is complete, Isabella is a flower mermaid once again. She dives into the water. Along with her friend swimming by her side, Isabella swam to the secret sanctuary. Upon her arrival, Taliah and Lee Lee was relieved to see her again. Though they were upset about her not telling them where she went, Isabella apologized for her reckless decisions. She can make it up to them later. The floral mermaid has told them everything they need to know, even the sea witch's plans. Taliah has a plan of her own. She went to far ends of the sanctuary, to inform the bigger creatures that protected this cove of Eraza's plans to poison the sea with darkness. The strong male creatures were not happy of the news for they have hated the wicked witch. So they agreed to help the mermaids and the other creatures in the secret sanctuary. They all form a huge alliance overtime. Every rare race of sea creatures, big and small, gathered together to hear what Taliah had to say.

"Thank you all for coming to hear me out!" Taliah speaks out to continue her speech. "Y'all are wondering why you're here! Allow me to tell you! One of my best friends have some information on the dreadful situation that is happening now as we speak! I'm sure everyone here has heard about Eraza the sea witch, am I right?"

All of the creatures growled in pure disgust and disbelief. They haven't forgotten about the time when Eraza was the queen of Mermaidiana years ago. Taliah continued to explain the details Isabella has shared with her and Lee Lee.

"Well not a minute ago, Eraza is on the rise for power!" announced Taliah as she went on. "She has princess Akauriana, who is now her prisoner. That's all Isabella can share with me. But we all know that it is far from over. This is why I'm asking all for you for help! If Eraza isn't stopped, she'll become even more powerful than before and then what's next!? She will poison the entire oceans unless we find a way to stop her! Not only for our sakes, but for my friend Akauriana and all of our friends from this sea to the other! This may not going to be an easy fight, but the fate of the sea rests in our hands now! Now let's go stop ourselves a witch!"

The creatures bellowed with each their own strength. The mermaids lead their aquatic allegiance out of the sanctuary and is now headed towards the open sea. While they're out in the open, they happen to run into Nixie. She also has a army of strong marine mammals of her own. She is happy to see them, even though they still haven't forgiven her for her actions.

"Hey, you guys!" greeted Nixie out of joy. "Look! I'm sorry for the way I acted towards everyone, especially Akauriana. Can you ever forgive me?"

Taliah swam up to her and smiles.

"Of course, Nixie." said Taliah. "You can make it up to us when we stop the sea witch."

"I know where she is." says Nixie as she points out northeastward. "She's at the castle! With Akauriana as her prisoner! And oh boy! What she has done to Mermaidiana is not pretty!"

"Oh no!" shrieked Lee Lee in fear. "That witch has already taken over Akauriana's kingdom? That is so mean!"

"Now the mer-people are in danger!" shrieked Isabella. "It won't be long before Eraza can blackout the whole ocean!"

"Then we have to go now!" shouted Taliah as she turns to Nixie. "Lead the way, Nixie."

"You got it, girl!" Nixie replied as she takes the lead. "Follow me, everybody!"

She led the army of rare sea creatures towards the kingdom of Mermaidiana. Meanwhile, inside of the palace, Eraza redecorate the castle into a terrifying shade of black ink. She imprisoned the royal family in the dungeons below the castle's reefs. She has placed Akauriana into a special dark crystal prison on the western wing of the castle. With Mermaidiana in her clutches, Eraza admired herself in the mirror, decked out in her hellish accessories. She dazzled in her dark jewelry. During her admiration, the mutant eel henchmen came to the throne room, informing her that the creatures of the secret sanctuary is waging war on the horizon.

"Well where are they?" the sea witch demanded for answers.

"They are coming from the outskirts on the ocean floor." said the big brute eel man. "They're coming in massive numbers, my queen."

"And they are being led by those little mermaids who were friends with the youngest princess." said the spiky haired eel man.

"Interesting!" said Eraza, turning to the window. "Who knew she had friends from somewhere else. Perhaps quite a lot of them."

"You're not worried, my queen?" the third bald eel man questioned the sea witch.

"No! I'm not worried." says Eraza with a strong expression. "Nothing worries me."

"But they are coming here, my queen!" warned the bald eel man.

"Then let them come." Eraza said in a strong wicked tone. "Let them bash their heads on the blackened stone walls. Then and only then, shall they learn of their place."

She commanded her henchmen to prepare her army of the most terrifying hybrids of the sea for battle. Out on the foot of the kingdom grounds, the young mermaids led their army of the rarest sea creatures on top of the boarders edge. They noticed that the sea witch has a army of her own. The scariest dark hybrids created by her malice. Most of the good creatures were afraid for their lives while others stayed strong and proud to face their fears. There is no turning back for every one of them now. Taliah took charge like a strong young mermaid.

"For Mermaidiana!" bellowed Taliah, commencing the attack.

"FOR MERMAIDIANA!" all of the creatures bellowed with her as they followed her lead.

They all clashed with the dark hybrid creatures within the kingdom. The battle had just begun. With the strong ones helping out the vulnerable fishes, they overcome the first wave of the army. Now they have to push through even the mightiest of them all. While the strongest creatures takes them on, the young mermaids slipped their way through the battleground. The majestic whale sharks covered the girls as they helped the endangered merfolk and make sure they are safely out of harms way. Nixie fought off the scary creatures that are terrorizing the helpless mermaid family. Lee Lee darts through the reefs as fast as she can, luring away the group of monstrous sea men that are chasing her. Taliah helps the strongest male creatures push back against the malevolent enemies. Isabella, alongside with Paulina and Will, swam over to the castle. She notices Eraza watching from the window above. The sea witch also notices her from the battleground. Then she turns away from the window. One of the biggest creatures tried to eat Isabella and her friends. But this just in, the titanic merman tackled the monster, saving the floral mermaid's life.

"Thank you!" shouted Isabella thankfully.

"You're welcome!" the titanic merman responded strongly. "Go inside the palace! I'll cover you!"

As the huge merman fought the sea monster, Isabella and her friends heads inside the palace. They swam through the dark passageway in which led them the dungeons of the castle, where Eraza has kept her prisoners. While swimming along the way, Isabella immediately knew the royal family when she spotted them in the dungeons ahead. She swam to the mermaid sisters whom were being held inside the prison above their grandmother's cell.

"Are you all okay?" asked Isabella.

The mermaid sisters has noticed her, hovering before them.

"Who are you?" asked Ondina.

"You all may not know me but I'm a friend of your sister." says Isabella.

"So you're one of Akauriana's friends!" exclaimed Coralline, swimming to the bars.

"I'm here to help you, your majesties." said Isabella.

"How? The bars are too strong." Leah wondered.

Luckily for the princesses, Will recruited three strong sharpshooter fishes to break the cell with their strong snout. At last, the mermaid princesses are free. Now they have to free their grandmother from her cell. With the help of those strong rare fishes, they freed the king's mother. They all cheered for their freedom but Isabella cannot pause. She knew that one of the mermaids remains missing from the scene. The floral mermaid turns to the grandmother of the royal girls.

"Where is Akauriana?" Isabella asked the old lady.

"If I must know, the sea witch had imprisoned my granddaughter in the west wing." the grandmother replied.

"The west wing?" she wondered.

"Yes, my dear." said the grandmother. "That's where she's holding her. My poor sweet child."

"The west wing is right above the castle." says Starmy as she pointed Isabella in the right direction. "Take the passageway on the left. That'll take you straight to the west wing."

"Thanks, your majesty." said Isabella, nodding respectfully as she leads her friends. "Come on, you guys!"

"Coming!" replied Paulina, swimming behind Isabella.

"Right behind you guys!" replied Will, tagging after them.

"Where are you guys going?" questioned Mya.

Isabella turns to glance at the royals.

"We're going to save your sister." Isabella responded with a smile.

"Be careful, child!" says the grandmother, worrying for Isabella's safety.

The sharpshooter fishes escort the royal family outside the dungeons safely. Isabella and her friends took the passageway that led them to the west wing of the castle, to free the little mermaid. From the outside, the battle between the dark sea creatures and the ones from the secret sanctuary continues to clash over the castle's reefs. During the fight, Taliah ask the other creatures to go help Isabella inside the palace. They went inside to aid the mermaid. The good creatures caught up with Isabella and her friends while they were soaring through the tunnels, swimming upwards to the west wing. They finally reach the top of the west wing, just like the sisters told them to go. What the brave youngsters now witness, stuns them with fear. Their princess Akauriana is trapped inside the crystals covered with ink, her body in suspended animation. Terrified, Isabella hurried closer to the crystal prison. She tries to break her friend free, but to no avail. Not even Will, Paulina and the strongest creatures could break the spell Eraza placed upon the crystal. It is too strong. The floral mermaid felt defeated for the final time as she wept over Akauriana's lifeless body from within the dark crystals.

"It's all my fault..." cried Isabella, sinking to the ground sobbing. "If only I could've been there for you, Akauriana. I was supposed to help save you from your fate. But now, I let my love for Tristan get in the way of our friendship. I am so sorry that I failed the both of you..."

Will and Paulina feel sorry for Isabella as well as the strong creatures. It really pains them to see the flower mermaid feeling so sad, defeated and distraught. She lowers her head down and cry, even though she can't cry tears underwater as a mermaid. Before all hope is lost for them now, without knowing it, Isabella quietly uttered the words that she'd held onto for a long time.

"Friendship is freedom..." uttered Isabella in sorrow. "And freedom is destiny..."

When she says those words, a sudden crack on the crystal became visible. Paulina notice this and so did Will. They informed Isabella that whatever she says those exact words that was once used for the secret sanctuary, is the key to Eraza's undoing by freeing the little mermaid from her prison. Now she knows what she has to do. She chanted the same words over and over again, until the spell has broken. The dark crystals shatters away and Akauriana's mermaid body is free. They wonder if she is still alive. To their relief, the little mermaid opens her eyes. Isabella hugs Akauriana in pure joy, knowing that she is okay.

"Oh Akauriana! Thank goodness that you're alright!" cried Isabella in relief. "I thought I'd never see you again. I promise I will never ever let you down again. We are in this together."

Akauriana tries to talk but then again, she still has no voice. Isabella also remembers that Eraza has her pendant as well. Now that she have everything in her hands, Eraza is more powerful than she ever was years ago. Feeling enthusiastically strong rather than to back out without a fight, Paulina swam over to the mermaids and she encourage them to fight, take back what's rightfully theirs. Isabella believes in Paulina's words.

"You're right, Paulina." says Isabella, feeling motivated by her parrotfish friend. "We can't just let Eraza win. Everybody is fighting for Mermaidiana! So we'll just have to do our best to stop her!"

She then turns to Akauriana.

"Don't worry, Akauriana." reassured Isabella strongly. "We will save your kingdom. Eraza won't get away with this any longer. If we fight back, then maybe I could get back my pendant that she took from me. And maybe we could get your voice back."

Akauriana nods happily with strength. As long as the rare creatures are by their side, they'll storm the castle in order to face Eraza. From the outside of the palace, the battle still continues. The three young mermaids reunited after they did their part of helping the other merfolk while the creatures fought back the dark hybrid ones. Taliah sees Akauriana and the others from afar. She also notice that the three mutant eel henchmen were trying to get them. Luckily, the bigger fishes was there to protect the little mermaid and her friends from the evil eel men, allowing them to proceed further in the castle. Taliah turns to her mermaid friends, urging them to hurry inside the palace walls. Nixie and Lee Lee acknowledge that as they follow Taliah inside the castle. A few creatures were too following behind the mermaids, leaving the battleground. Everyone knows that fighting against Eraza is not going to be easy but if nobody is to do something, all will be lost. Not just the oceans of earth, but all life as they know it. So they all have to act fast for it was almost too late.


	12. Chapter 12: Kraken Eraza

Akauriana and her friends had made it to the throne room. There they notice the demonic sea witch standing alone in the weaponry chambers. A few sea creatures were afraid to pursue any further, so they stayed behind the two young mermaids. They must screw their courage throughout the sticking place. For this rate, there's no turning back for them now. The mermaids hold hands and they swim towards the chambers. Both are afraid on the inside, not knowing whatever the outcome shall befall upon them. But they push themselves into approaching the witch. Akauriana and Isabella must face their fears together. When they set tail fins on the foot of the chambers, Eraza turn to face the girls back. As a evil queen of Mermaidiana, she is impressively intimidating with the trident in hand and accessories made out of dark malice. Not a moment later, Taliah, Lee Lee, Nixie and the rarest sea creatures all have entered the throne room. She has also noticed that they all have come to fight back her cruel reign over the sea. Though to her, she believes that it'll be futile to challenge her. With her powers in her disposal, she conjured up a liquid mass of ink that fell from the ceiling and the huge bubbles damaged the floor underneath them. The little mermaid Akauriana is afraid for her friends but Eraza is not finish yet. The mass grew bigger and it multiplied into huge numbers. Then it molded into terrifying forms of monstrous men of the sea, made of ink and rocky crystals. The three mermaids were scared of the dark monsters. The creatures fought them back but then, they were easily outnumbered by the monstrous men. Akauriana and Isabella watch in complete utter terror for their friends are at the mercy of those monstrosities. Eraza called out to the young mermaids.

"Come and avenge your beloved king, whom is too weak to yield this trident." snickered Eraza in a sinister voice.

Refusing to let fear get the better of her, Isabella became the first to charge at the sea witch. But her efforts were backfired as Eraza whips her to the corner with her tentacle. Akauriana tries to help her but Eraza toss her back to edge of the chambers. Then the demonic sea witch slithers up to the princess, wrapping her up in her tentacles.

"Go ahead!" said Eraza. "Watch them die!"

She forced the little mermaid to witness her friends and everyone she ever known, fall prey to the ferocious monsters. One of the monstrous men almost bit Lee Lee's tail but luckily, she dodged it quickly. The scarier monsters spewed burning bubbles at the hard shelled sea turtles who is defending Nixie from the excruciating painful attack. Taliah is caught by the huge monster man, along with the other creatures who struggled to get free from it's grasp. Everyone who has fought for her kingdom, is getting overwhelmed by the sea witch's army. Most of the others died during the battle. Akauriana's heart is breaking from witnessing this horrible ordeal.

"How does it feel, little mermaid?" Eraza whisper in the little mermaid's ear. "How does it feel knowing that you're the one who led them all to their end? Do you see? You and I are not so different, are we now?"

Isabella gets up from the floor. She refuse to back down without a fight.

"You're wrong, Eraza!" shouted Isabella, standing her ground. "Akauriana has a good heart! She will never become like you!"

"So be it, as it may!" snarled Eraza, turning to Isabella. "But none of that matters! I have everything! I have it all for myself!"

The sea witch drops Akauriana on the floor. Isabella picks up a spear and fights off Eraza with it. She did the best she could do but Eraza had the upper hand. She overwhelmed the mermaid with her tentacles. Akauriana watches in sheer terror as Isabella is cornered by Eraza, instantly trapping her. Then Eraza proceeds to fry her with the trident. The little mermaid has to do something or else, Isabella is done for. There is a mannequin armor with a blade next to it. It happens to be near her. In a swift action, Akauriana grabs hold of the blade and charges at Eraza. But the wicked witch knew she was coming directly at her. Eraza defensively counters Akauriana's surprise attack. Then she pushed her back against the wall. Eraza is not amused by the mermaids' attempts to fight her, so she slams Akauriana across the chambers floor. Isabella quickly rushed to Akauriana's side. Eraza approached to them while powering her trident for the attack.

"You foolish girls!" scolded Eraza triumphly. "What can you possibly hope to accomplish by opposing me!? You are both nothing to me! Just pitiful young mermaids, binding helplessly for the world above!"

"Stay back!" pleaded Isabella, helping Akauriana up on her tail. "You will not win! Those who are evil will never win!"

The witch laughs at the floral mermaid's words.

"Remember, mermaids! I've given you everything you've always dreamed of!" scolded Eraza, pointing her trident at the mermaids. "And I can take it all away, just as easy."

Before she can finish off the young mermaids, this just in, a gunshot was fired out of nowhere, injuring Eraza's shoulder. It came from the bounty hunting pirate, Tristan. Alongside with him is Prince Dominick. The two mermaids were happy to see them. But how are they both breathing underwater? It turns out that the sea fairies and sea pixies were the ones who casts their spells, to give them a breathing apparatus. Thanks to Will and Paulina who went to them for more reinforcements. Since the human men cared deeply for their mermaids, they agreed to help the marine life fight against the witch's evil. Slightly enraged, Eraza turns to glare at Dominick and Tristan.

"Tristan! Dominick!" cheered Isabella. "You came for us!"

"How dare you!?" screeched Eraza in rage. "You pitiful insignificant humans!"

She aims her trident at the young men and fires deadly beams at them. Tristan urges Prince Dominick to go help the mermaids while he distracts Eraza. The prince agrees to the plan. He went on to help Akauriana and Isabella. Tristan points his sword at Eraza before she can even stop the prince.

"So let me guess! You're the sea hag whose running the show?" joked Tristan, being charismatic.

"You foul creature!" snarled Eraza as she attacks Tristan. "Get out of my way!"

Tristan wittily dodge Eraza's assault. He kept her busy long enough for Prince Dominick to get the mermaids out of harm's way. Just as Isabella told him earlier before the disastrous battle, Prince Dominick was astonished by Akauriana's mermaid tail. Even though she is happy to see him again, she still couldn't speak to him. Eraza still has the red haired mermaid's voice and also has Isabella's pendant, which angered Tristan a tad when he saw the witch holding onto it. Then suddenly, he was caught off guard and he was thrown to the wall by Eraza's tentacle. Tristan, whom is fighting her, was also slammed into the wall. Lee Lee and the other two mermaids sees this, surprise by the humans' bravery. With the trident glowing in full power, Eraza fires the attacks at the princes. During this dreadful situation, Isabella decides to take matters into her own hands, for her friend Akauriana and others. While Eraza is distracted by the two humans, Isabella swam up to her and not only took back her pendant, but snatched the skull necklace that contains Akauriana's voice. Then the flower mermaid turns to the little mermaid.

"This pendant belongs to me." says Isabella, putting on her pendant and turns to Akauriana. "And as for you, Akauriana? I believe this belongs to you."

She toss the skull necklace over to the floor and it shattered into pieces. Then a luminescent vapor rises from the remains. With the same tune from before, the vapor swirls around Akauriana's throat. Her voice has returned. When Akauriana sang, Prince Dominick remembers that voice of a girl who saved him from the stormy sea. It was her all along.

"Akauriana?" says Prince Dominick surprisingly.

"Dominick!" says Akauriana, turning to her prince. "It's really me!"

"I knew it! You're the one!" says Prince Dominick, swimming up to her. "It really was you all this time!"

"Oh you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you so." said Akauriana.

The mermaids were touched by the lovely moment. But Eraza was not. She ruined the sentimental moment as she approaches the little mermaid and her prince.

"Oh isn't this sweet!?" said Eraza in a disgusted manner. "You've got your voice back. Too bad you wouldn't live to tell him how you really feel!"

Eraza tries to destroy Akauriana and Prince Dominick. Isabella and Tristan tries to swim into this ordeal and save them but they were stopped by the mutant eel men, whom appeared out of nowhere. They apprehended the pirate and his beloved mermaid. Taliah and the mermaids sees that their friends are in danger. They slipped out of the battle with the monsters and swam over to the weaponry chambers.

"Hey, you creepy freaks! Get your hands off of our friends!" yelled Nixie as she darts to the brute eel man holding onto Isabella.

The edgy mermaid slaps the muscular eel man, freeing Isabella. Taliah and Lee Lee pull the other two eel mutants off of Tristan. Their efforts angered the mutant eel men and then they chased after the mermaids. During this time, Eraza continues to fire deadly attacks at Akauriana and Prince Dominick. One of her spells blasted the hot liquid from above the forging chambers, blocking the two youngsters. They were trapped inside the forge chambers as Eraza cornered them, her eyes pleading with hatred and evil.

"You shall not defeat me!" screamed Eraza as she went through the boiling liquid ineffectively. "I've lived so many lives! I've ravaged other underwater kingdoms! I have been given powers far beyond imagination! The power that neither of you can ever comprehended! I cannot be stopped! I will never stop! And I will give these wretched oceans of the earth, the queen they all deserve!"

She approaches the two royals at a normal speed. Prince Dominick tries to protect Akauriana from Eraza but she smacks the sword out of his hand. The wicked sea witch aimed the trident towards the prince's head and attempts to melt his face off. Before she can burn him, Akauriana took immediate action. She pulled Eraza's hair back, knocking the power loose. Thanks to that, the sea witch's attack misfires and it destroys her mutant eel henchmen. The liquid from the blast also destroyed the monsters in the throne room. Isabella and the other mermaids were impressed with Akauriana. Eraza is shocked to see that her army has been destroyed. Now the demonic sea witch is the last one standing.

"It looks like I've underestimated you all!" growled Eraza in rage. "This cannot be! It's not possible! I am overpowered by any of you!?"

Everybody huddled together and is now facing the sea witch. They all stood their ground behind the little mermaid, her prince and her friends.

"Give it up, Eraza!" shouted Taliah as she swam by Akauriana's side. "You can never win! Evil never wins!"

Eraza gets up from the ground and stood strong like a proud evil queen. From the looks of her wicked grin, she is not going down without a fight. In fact, she has one more trick up in her slimy sleeve.

"You think so?" Eraza taunted in a sinister manner. "Well you haven't begun to witness the true power I've now possessed. Here! Allow me to demonstrate it for you."

In a true demonic fashion, Eraza uses her dark powers to undergo a ominous transformation. They can all hear the sound of bones cracking very loudly and her body is twitching disturbingly, dosing herself in a mass of ink. Then the sea witch started to grow enormously inside the massive inky cloud. From the size of her growth, everyone knew they have to get out of the palace. They all swam for their lives as the gigantic mass followed behind them. Akauriana and her friends made it up to the surface. Daphne awaits for them on the boat right next to the prince's ship. Both Prince Dominick and Tristan climbed aboard the boat just in time as the sea pixies's spell wore off. Akauriana and the other mermaids swam up to the boat, assuring their safety as well as their own.

"You have to get away from here!" Akauriana cried in concern. "It's not safe out at the sea!"

"No way! I am not leaving you!" says Prince Dominick, refusing to abandon his mermaid.

"And neither am I." said Tristan as he holds onto Isabella's hands. "That sea hag can't keep me away from you, Isabella."

"Oh Tristan..." Isabella uttered while she blushes away.

Princess Daphne notices the water turning black right behind the five mermaids.

"Guys? Look!" alerted Daphne as she points out the phenomenon. "The waters are turning black!"

The sea darkened into a massive whirlpool, endangering the sailors on Prince Dominick's ship. Akauriana and the mermaids were all sucked into the strong currents and they were dragged down the whirlpool. Prince Dominick and Tristan tries to save them but they couldn't. Then the three have to get off the boat before they end up getting sucked down with it. They quickly climb onboard the ship with the sailors helping them up. While that is occurring, the sailors were stunned in great terror as a enormous figure emerge from the side of the dark typhoon. Giant tentacles cling onto the rocks. Before they all knew it, Eraza the demonic sea witch, has transformed herself into a giant kraken. She towered over the human ship.

"Now I rule the oceans!" Eraza bellowed in a monstrous voice. "You will all bow before me!"

The witch poisoned the sea with her trident. She darkened the skies into a deadly storm. In her might, she torture the sailors aboard when the ship is caught inside the typhoon. The men were fighting for their lives, terrified of Eraza's power. But for the love of his beloved Akauriana, Prince Dominick is not going down without a fight. He took charge of the crewmen and commanding all of them to stand their own grounds. Daphne and Tristan were surprised by his change of character.

"Are you sure about this, Dominick?" asked Daphne, holding on the ropes.

"It could be dangerous, mate!" added Tristan.

Prince Dominick turns to the two with a strong spirit.

"I've lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again!" said Prince Dominick as he grabs a harpoon near his side.

The strong young pirate Tristan smiles proudly as he pats Dominick's shoulder.

"I'm not going to lose mine either, my dear friend." says Tristan, nodding with strength. "No matter what happens here, I'm honored to sail the good sailing with you."

They turn to Daphne and they both took her hands.

"I'm so sorry this betrothal didn't work out as well as I thought!" Prince Dominick apologized to Daphne. "You're a lovely maiden! I really meant it! But I love her! Please forgive me!"

"It's okay!" said Princess Daphne, smiling. "To be honest, I didn't went along with it either! I did it for my kingdom as a princess, but I didn't want to marry out of love!"

"Um can we save all of that for later!?" Tristan interrupted. "Cause we have a sea witch kraken to deal with!"

They agree with the pirate. They went to help the sailors who were preparing to fight Eraza's wrath. With harpoons ready in hand, the prince commands his men to fire at Eraza's tentacles that was clinging onto the ship. The sea witch lets go of the royal vessel. The men thought they have won, but they were wrong. Instead, their resistance made her angry. Eraza proceeds to damage the ship, piercing her tentacles into the vessel like a fragile sheet of paper. The sailors were in more peril than before. Prince Dominick urges Tristan to protect princess Daphne and get her inside the ship safely. The bounty hunting pirate acknowledges his commands as he shields the princess with his life. While inside the deck, they were confronted by the witch's giant tentacles blocking their way. Tristan draws his sword and he fights his way through the kraken's grip. One of the tentacles appears out of nowhere and grabs Daphne, dragging her towards the edge of the nearly broken ship. Tristan rush to free her from the grip by stabbing it. The princess of Victoria is unharmed.

"Are you alright, milady?" asked Tristan, offering a helping hand to her.

"I'll be fine. Daphne replied, taking his hand. "How are we going to fight her? The sea witch is too powerful."

Tristan looks around while he is thinking about this wet battle. Then his eyes were met by a strange cabinet on the ends of the inner deck. Upon opening the locked door, he sees a rare huge cannon made for winning wars on the high seas. It was forged by the military's greatest blacksmiths back in those times. After gazing upon the rarest beauty of the weapon, Tristan came up with the idea. While the sailors were fighting off the kraken's tentacles, Prince Dominick helped the other group of sailors stand clear of the ship while he swashbuckling through the witch's monstrous grip. But there is no end to the spawning of tentacles and it appeared that they were all doomed. Eraza towers over them as thunder clashed the sky. Lightning flashes on, enhancing the power of the trident in her hand.

"You pitiful insignificant fools!" Eraza roared triumphantly. "I am the queen of all the oceans of the earth! You cannot challenge my power!"

She lets out a monstrous roar fitting for a kraken. Meanwhile under the sea, the mer-people are in danger by the sea witch's wrath. They all seek shelter from the bitter storm caused by Eraza. The grandmother helps the guards get the mer-people to safety inside of the emergency underground shelter next to the palace.

"Get inside the safe space! Quickly!" the grandmother urges the merfolk.

Everyone made it into the shelter safe and sound, even the princesses. King Aquarion is nowhere to be found but the third group of guards were still out on the search for their king. The grandmother checks on everyone to make sure that they all inside. All except for one particular girl. Coralline knew of this beforehand. She tries to swim out to find her youngest sister Akauriana, but the guards pulls her back from the exit.

"Your highness! You can't go out there!" warned the remaining guards. "It's too dangerous! You must stay in here!"

"But our youngest sister is still out there!" screamed Coralline.

Meanwhile inside the typhoon, Akauriana awoken from her unconsciousness. She noticed that she was held in her friend's' arms. They were relieved that she is okay, but for how long? The five young mermaids were on the rocks edge below Eraza. While enjoying her abusive power, Eraza turns to notice the mermaids holding on the rocks. Then kraken Eraza attacks the mermaids by shooting her tentacles out of the roaring currents, attempting to crush them. Akauriana and her friends quickly evade the giant tentacles, jumping from rock to rock. On the ship, Tristan and Daphne pulled the huge cannon out on the deck, where Prince Dominick and the sailors were fighting for their lives. He sees the pirate positioning the cannon to the edge of the deck and Daphne helps loads the cannonball inside it. Prince Dominick went over to help position the huge cannon towards the sea witch. As Eraza was too distracted by her attempts to kill Akauriana and her mermaid friends, Prince Dominick orders Tristan to fire the deadly cannonball straight to Eraza's exposed heart, ultimately destroying her. The kraken witch bleeds out from the deadly blow, pressing onto her chest. She painfully screeches out her death cry and watches herself dissolve into a massive mess of black sea foam. During her demise, the typhoon disappears along with the storm. The prince's damaged ship was safely placed on the shoreline. Alas the battle has won. All of the sailors cheered for their victory. But as for Prince Dominick, he doesn't feel like celebrating his victory quite yet. He is worried about Akauriana, hoping that she's alright. He is not the only one who is concerned about his beloved mermaid. Tristan too is worried about Isabella as well. Daphne stood alongside with the prince and the bounty hunting pirate for she also has hoped for the mermaids to be okay. They watched the calm waves crashed on the shore, wondering if they'll ever see Akauriana and Isabella again.


	13. Chapter 13: A Happy Ending

Deep under the crystal clear sea, the kingdom of Mermaidiana is once again free from the dark reign of Eraza. With her gone, the reefs are restored to its colorful habitat. The castle is reverted from black to its shimmering colors once more. The mer-people happily cheered for the unknown creatures that helped aid one another in the battle. The grandmother and her royal granddaughters were relieved to see that Akauriana is alright. She is safe with her friends alongside with the rare creatures of the secret sanctuary. Though they all were to celebrate their freedom from the darkness, Akauriana cannot pause. Cause her father, King Aquarion is still imprisoned within the mountains where the sea witch has left him. With her best friends swimming by her side, the little mermaid went to search for her father. Luckily, she remembered where he is. So they all follow her to the valley deep below the reefs. They arrived at the gap of the sea mountain and with the power of the trident that was found by the rocks, immediately frees the sea king from his prison. Akauriana is happy to see her father again, her family and friends. King Aquarion retrieve his trident in his hand. But his crown is yet to be found. Thanks to Isabella who found it while along the way, she gave it back to him. The king is now whole again. The royal family is back together at last. Isabella and the other mermaids were all happy for Akauriana and her family, reunited after a while. During this heartfelt moment, Akauriana felt the need to apologize for running away from home. She has her whole family worried about her days before.

"Oh daddy! I am so sorry." cried Akauriana, hugging her father. "I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble. Can you ever forgive me?"

To her surprise, King Aquarion gently comforts his youngest daughter in his strong arms, like any other powerful king would do. He's just happy to see his daughter again.

"No, it was my fault." said King Aquarion, holding her close. "I should've listened to you all along. But of course, I forgive you. After all, you're my most treasured daughter. Just like your sisters.

Touched by his words, all the mermaid princesses swam over to hug their father. Isabella and the mermaids were also touched by this moment. Lee Lee nearly cried for she is moved by the sight of a loving family. King Aquarion turns to his daughters, giving his regards like a proud father.

"You know, my children! After the day I lost your mother, I was broken, hurt and lost." says King Aquarion as he went on. "I was so determined to keep you all safe that somehow I ignored the most important thing I had in my life. In a blink of an eye, once my back is turned, you all have grown up."

He took his mother's advice. For so long, he was overprotective of his family and the mer-people since the day Queen Merella has been taken away from him. He didn't want the same fate for his children, especially Akauriana. But sometimes, parents have to learn that kids have to grow up. Also if they love their offspring, they must let them go. It'll be the hardest thing King Aquarion ever had to do if he truly loves his daughters, but one way or another, he'll finally have to come to terms with his loss and puts his children's interests ahead of his own. He turns to Akauriana.

"I realize that I haven't lost your mother completely." said King Aquarion as he pats Akauriana's shoulder. "I still have a piece of her. And that's you, Akauriana."

The little mermaid is touched by his words. While they made up for the times of misunderstandings in the past, Akauriana remembers that Prince Dominick is looking for her up on the surface. Now that she's a mermaid again, there's no other way for her to return to the world she grew to cherish so much. King Aquarion notices that she wants to be a part of the human world from above. Instead of detesting her wishes, he finally puts her longings ahead of his own beliefs. The king swam by her side.

"You love him very much, don't you?" King Aquarion asked her.

Akauriana nods to his question as a answer. She wanted to be with the prince when she saved him from the storm upon the sea. Then her mermaid friends explained everything to the king about their involvement with the princess. They also told him that they were fans of humans as well as Akauriana. Not only that, Isabella revealed that she has too fallen in love with a human; a bounty hunting pirate. The kind of pirate who treasures her in a way Prince Dominick treasured the little mermaid. Surprised by this, King Aquarion turns to the grandmother. She believes that it is best to for Akauriana to earn her right, to live her life amongst the humans on land. The elderly mer-woman approves of the decision. Alas King Aquarion grants Akauriana permission to live on land, so she can be with Prince Dominick. Though she is to be happy that her father is going to turn her into a human girl, Akauriana paused for a slight moment for she wondered about her friends' wishes. They urge her not to worry about them.

"It's okay, Akauriana." says Taliah, sadly shaking her head. "We have to remain here under the sea. But you can go. Your prince is waiting for you."

"Are you sure?" Akauriana wondered. "But what about you, girls?"

Isabella swam up to Akauriana's side. Even though she is sad that she might not be able to see Tristan again, but Isabella still shows that she's happy for Akauriana, no matter what or how impossible things may come to terms.

"We are sure, Akauriana." said Isabella. "I have fun while it lasted. I guess Tristan is going have to move on without me. I know I can't return back up there to be with him. But you still have a chance of happiness, being with Prince Dominick. He could be up there, waiting for you. Please go to him."

Akauriana turns to the rest of her friends. Nixie swam up to apologize to the little mermaid for the way she acted towards her in the beginning. Being the kind hearted person that she is, Akauriana forgives the former edgy mermaid. Lee Lee, even though through sadness, tries to lighten up the mood, encouraging Akauriana to go after her dreams.

"You can still have fun up there." reassured Lee Lee, a tad bubbly. "Even though I'll die of heartbreak, not being able to see you again and not being able to see what it is like to be human someday but don't worry about me! I'm happy for you, Akauriana! You get to have your dream come true."

"My dream come true?..." Akauriana utters softly in deep thought.

The little mermaid pause for a moment. After all the terrible yet wonderful things that she and her friends have went through, Akauriana suddenly felt that it is unjustified for her to ever get what she's always wanted if those she treasured, do not get theirs. The fiery haired Akauriana hovers towards her mermaid friends.

"My dreams wouldn't be complete if you all are not in this with me." said Akauriana, giving her gratitude to them. "Remember? We're all in it together. It can't be me getting everything I can wish for. I want to share my happiness with all of you."

"Really!?" Nixie exclaimed in surprise. "You really meant it!?"

"Yes I do." said Akauriana, smiling. "I would love it if you are all a part of this world with me."

Isabella happily hugs Akauriana, knowing that she'll be with Tristan again. The little mermaid has sacrificed her own interest in order to put everyone else's dreams ahead of her's. She turns to her father, King Aquarion and then she ask him for another wish.

"Daddy? I wish for my friends to join me as humans." says Akauriana strongly.

King Aquarion looks at the young mermaids. They all wanted to be humans, just like Akauriana. With the grandmother, the royal mermaid sisters, Will and Paulina by their side, about to witness this magical phenomenon, King Aquarion decides to grant the wishes of the mermaids. They were happy to hear that the sea king is going to make all five of them into human beings. He summons all of the power of his trident. Then he aims at the girls, zapping them into a magical transformation. The powerful magic swirled around the mermaids' tails, instantly splitting them into legs. The girls are clothed with a silky white long dresses. After their transformation, the king puts them in a huge air bubble so that they can breathe. Akauriana and her friends admire their new legs. Lee Lee bursts into tears of joy when she wiggles her toes. Taliah admired her long silky dress. She can't believe it felt weightless when she twirl around. Nixie cried for the first time. She always wanted to be a human secretly, but her friends already knew about it. Isabella is just as teary eyed as Akauriana, knowing that their dreams have come true once again. The girls turn to the royal family of the sea.

"This is the best day ever!" shrieked Lee Lee as she turns to the others. "I'm a human girl! I'm finally a human!"

"It's been a dream come true!" cried Isabella as she turns to thank the king. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Thank you, Daddy." cried Akauriana happily.

King Aquarion smiles in a proud position. He swam up to them and he gave his regards for they are now free to live the life they've chosen.

"You all belong to their world now!" King Aquarion announced. "You may go."

The girls nodded happily. With the swish of his trident, he send the girls to the surface. The royal family watch them go from below the reefs. Upon their arrival on shore, Prince Dominick was there waiting for the little mermaid. He saw Akauriana walking out of the water along with her friends. He called out to Tristan and Daphne, letting them know that the mermaids are okay. They all rush towards the former mermaids. Akauriana ran into Prince Dominick's arms and he happily twirls around with her. Tristan runs to Isabella, holding her close for he is happy to see her once more. Isabella remembers the pendant she worn around her neck. She opens it to play the musical lullaby. Tristan smiled as he holds it with her.

"As deep as the blue sea." says Isabella, remembering the poem inside.

"As clear as the endless sky." says Tristan, repeating after her.

"If you only think of me, I will always be close by..." Tristan and Isabella finished the poem in unison.

Then the two finally has kissed. Isabella felt a spiritual feeling flowing through her body. She knew that she finally has a human soul from Tristan's love. The mermaids were touched by the moment as they watched Isabella kiss her pirate prince.

"Now when are we going to find someone as hunky as that?" Lee Lee remarked, facing the other two girls.

Taliah and Nixie shook their heads and laughed. During this time being, the little mermaid Akauriana and Prince Dominick were planning to get married as soon as they possibly could. But then Akauriana remembers the time that he was betrothed to Princess Daphne. Luckily the princess of Victoria came up to them and she clarifies to them about the betrothal.

"I didn't went along with the betrothal either." says Daphne, clearing the air with Akauriana. "I have spoken with my advisors. We all have come to terms of a agreement that it is unjust to marry someone you hardly love. So I believe that he has already chosen the girl who he loved. Dominick chose you, Akauriana."

Happily, Akauriana is relieved to hear Daphne's side of her story. She turns to her prince and then suddenly, they finally shared true love's first kiss. Thus she gained a human soul. The next day has arrived, and not a moment later, a royal wedding is today. Everybody from the kingdom of Evanora and even the mer-people of Mermaidiana, have all come to the ceremony. On a ship departing in the afternoon on the sea. Isabella and her friends were mesmerizing in their colorful gowns. They are Akauriana's bridesmaids for their friend. While they chatted away, Isabella turned to glance at Tristan, whom is absolutely stunning in his royal formal attire. As much as he doesn't want to dress up nicely, he have to, not only for Isabella, but for Prince Dominick and his bride-to-be Akauriana. The floral mermaid walks up to the pirate prince. She believes that he is handsome whether he is a former prince or a bounty hunting pirate. Tristan smiled as he thought the same thing about Isabella, whether she is a mermaid or human. The mermaids watch the two interact with each other from the ship's end. They were all happy for them. As the moments pass them by, the ceremony is about to begin. Prince Dominick took his place at the altar along with the priest. The audience stood up in honor of the royal couple. Isabella and her mermaid friends follows princess Daphne as she leads the other bridesmaids down the aisle. Tristan, Prince Dominick's best man, led the made of honor men down to the aisle after the bridesmaids. Then suddenly, Akauriana appears on the deck. She is wearing a beautiful wedding gown, made of the finest silk, complete with white roses at the tips on the long skirt along with the golden fish designs fitting for a former mermaid. Isabella and the girls fell in love with Akauriana's gown. Prince Dominick is happy to see how beautiful Akauriana is as she walks down the aisle. When upon meeting the altar, the little mermaid faces her prince as does he. The priest announced the blissful preaching for the union of Prince Dominick of Evanora and Princess Akauriana of Mermaidiana. After his powerful preachings, the priest turns to the royals.

"Do you, Prince Dominick, take this lovely young lady to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest. "To share laughter and happiness, take care of one's sickness until death do your part?"

"I do." Prince Dominick said proudly.

"And do you, Princess Akauriana, take this young man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked her. "To share happiness, laughter and joy? To take care of one's sickness until death do your part?"

"I do." says Akauriana happily.

After they gave each other the rings, the priest announced his final blessing.

"And so, by the powers vested in thee, I shall now pronounce our future rulers, man and wife!" the priest announced, finishing up with a final phrase. "You may kiss your bride, your highness."

The prince kissed the little mermaid. The audience applauded and so did the mer-people watching from the sea below them. The creatures of the secret sanctuary cheered. Lee Lee cried tears of joy in which embarrassed Taliah and Nixie. Isabella is happy for Akauriana and her prince. During the reception, Prince Dominick was talking with Tristan and Daphne along with the other guests. Isabella and the other three former mermaids were discussing about whatever they wanted to do when they are humans. Akauriana walk towards the edge of the ship. She glances over to her family on the surface of the sea. Her sisters congratulated her for she is not only married to a human prince, but bringing the mer-people and the humans together once again after years of segregation. The grandmother is proud of her youngest granddaughter. King Aquarion uses the power of the waves to hoist himself upwards, to hug Akauriana.

"I love you very much, my dear Akauriana." King Aquarion whispered softly to her.

"I love you too, Daddy." Akauriana cried, hugging her father.

The sea king wipes away the little mermaid's tears.

"I want you to know that you're special to me." said King Aquarion. "And I am proud of you. If only your mother could see you now."

"I miss her so much, Daddy." says Akauriana, teary eyed. "I wish she was here. She'll be happy for me."

King Aquarion looks out at the sea for a moment before turning back to his beloved daughter.

"Yes. I wish she was here also." said the king. "I miss her too. But just know when you feel a tingle of the salty sea air on your skin, that is your mother's spirit, laughing with joy. If she is watching over us from the other side, I promise she will be proud of you too."

"Thanks, Daddy." said Akauriana as she nods agreeably.

As the sea king returns to sea below the ship, Akauriana blew a kiss to him as a sign of a farewell. Prince Dominick came over to her side and he too waves goodbye to the royal family with her. The mer-people bid farewell to their princess. King Aquarion create a magnificent rainbow from the power of his trident. They all watch the ship sail away and along with the mer-people, the royal family dove back into the sea. A fewer days later, Prince Dominick's ship sailed eastward on the high sea. Aboard with the crew are the little mermaid's friends who also joined them on the new voyage. Lee Lee is flirting with the sailor who is wearing no shirt just to show off his tattoos. The former cheery mermaid blushes away, charmed by his persuasive attitude. Taliah, being the strong young girl that she is on the inside, helps the other sailors secure the ringing. The sailors were impressed by the African former mermaid. One of the other sailors on the top masts was calling out for Nixie. Though she pretends to be hard to get, deep down inside, she kind of likes him secretly. Isabella is dressed up like a pirate, just to surprise Tristan whom is steering the prince's ship. They are going to need a bounty hunting pirate like him. As he sees his former flower mermaid approaching him, Tristan is amazing by Isabella's choice of wardrobe. He is more than happy to allow Isabella to lend a helping hand to steer the ship. As for the little mermaid Akauriana herself, she is by the front of the ship's deck, feeling the gentle winds playing with her long red hair. Prince Dominick came up to join her. They both happily kissed each other. From the sea, Will the white dolphin, along with Paulina, frolic through the waves, greeting their friends. More mermaids freely danced upon the waters for their princess. As the ship is heading towards beyond the horizon, the little mermaid, her prince and alongside with all of their friends, they all live happily ever after.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
